


Экзорцист

by Stef_Boread



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Drama, Exorcisms, Fanart, Illustrations, M/M, Masturbation, Romance, Sexual Fantasy, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stef_Boread/pseuds/Stef_Boread
Summary: В руки Коннора О’Брайена, практикующего городского мага, попадает старый фолиант, скрывающий в себе многие знания. У книги оказывается своя тайна, амбициозный маг решает пойти вопреки прямому запрету - и совершить вызов неизвестного существа. Он не подозревает, чем это обернётся для его жизни...
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 13
Kudos: 18
Collections: fandom Playstation Games 2020





	Экзорцист

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды fandom Playstation Games 2020) К тексту имеются иллюстрации:  
> Два коллажа by **[Herr Wehlerstandt](https://sillshhart.diary.ru/)**  
>  Акварель by **[Травалатор](https://travalator.diary.ru)**

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/19/cb/uIQLZ7Uu_o.png) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/b8/75/1PZQzRF7_o.png)

Автор коллажей - [Herr Wehlerstandt](https://sillshhart.diary.ru/)

  
Поступивший во второй половине дня вызов казался, ей-богу, элементарным делом. Жалобы на бессонницу, чёрную полосу в жизни, плохое настроение по вечерам… Всё выглядело так просто и типично, что Коннор не спеша выехал с работы и думал закрыть внезапный вопрос буквально за час, а через полтора уже оказаться дома.  
Квартира в многоэтажном, видавшем виды здании встретила его пылью и лёгким гнилостным запахом, хотя было видно, что она обжита и далека от простоя. Коннор совсем не удивился нагромождению вещей, пирамидам, стопкам и горам журналов, книг, игрушек, бесконечному множеству мелочей, пристроенных на каждом пятачке квартиры. Это было тоже ожидаемо: именно такие места и выбирали мелкие и средние астральные паразиты. Примитивные, простенькие, но живучие твари, тянущие соки из хозяев, несознательные, мелкие или же сетеобразные, они скапливались по углам, прорастали сквозь привычный ежедневный хаос. Они редко соседствовали с крупными и по-настоящему опасными существами, но зато и отравляли жизнь своим хозяевам намного дольше.  
Стряхнув с плеч невесомые пылинки — к нему уже было потянулись тоненькие нитки серой паутины, завесью болтавшиеся у самого входа, — Коннор моргнул, не теряя больше времени и сразу меняя зрение. Его глаза почернели в один краткий миг: антрацитовый цвет залил их целиком, открывая магическую склеру и оставляя в этой черноте заметной лишь тонкую ярко-красную обводку радужки. Он осмотрелся неторопливо слева направо, выискивая астральные следы, хотя бы едва заметные отпечатки жёлтого, фиолетового, оранжевого оттенка. Всё, что было так свойственно паразитическим колониям и отдельным корням, прорастающим через рвущуюся границу реальности.  
Однако их не было — ни единого следа.  
Коннор сосредоточенно обходил метр за метром, приоткрывая, заглядывая в тёмные щели за шкафами и на антресолях, под кроватью и в дальних углах. Он оглядел несколько раз и саму хозяйку — сухонькую женщину, бледную и притихшую, в потёртой одежде, — непосредственно к которой тоже что-то могло прицепиться. Она сама старалась на него не смотреть, прятала лицо, поджимая губы, вполне возможно, разрываясь между страхом перед чужим неверием и чужим обманом.  
Так или иначе, меняя зрение, Коннор всё равно наводил на себя лёгкую иллюзию, чтобы не пугать клиентов глазами, казавшимися двумя провалами со светящимся алым ободком. Чтобы не становиться в понимании людей на ту, другую сторону, — сторону потустороннего. Он всегда предпочитал оставаться своим, быть посредником, но не изгоем.  
В следующие полчаса уже создалось ощущение, что он проверил абсолютно каждый угол в поисках ярких, заметных следов. Конечно же, квартира продемонстрировала ему всё своё нутро, захватившую её юную паразитическую поросль, но все эти маленькие серые клубкопухи и бросившиеся врассыпную клопоножки, тянучие обрывки паутинок, грибные капельки из-под дивана и корни фиолетовой плесени в ванной были ещё слишком слабы. Все они едва-едва наклёвывались, разрастаясь и размножаясь потихоньку, захватывая тёмные углы один за другим, но не смогли бы дать такого уж сильного, длительного эффекта.  
Может быть, года через два, когда тяжёлое одиночество накроет хозяйку окончательно, когда ей не останется во что верить и на кого надеяться, а пуще того, случится непоправимое горе с тем, с кем она связана, — о, вот тогда вся эта мелочь разрастётся на добротной пище тоски и боли.  
Но сейчас они были практически безобидны. Сейчас — они сами были следствием, Коннор чувствовал это. Они сами пришли сюда не первыми, а за чем-то более сильным, проделавшим брешь в тонкой ткани междумирья.  
Коннор обошёл квартиру ещё раз, выискивая малейшие шевеления, реагируя на каждый шорох, очищая всё, что только подавало признаки астральной жизни. Он шептал короткие хлёсткие заклинания, и возникающие по его воле вспышки сжигали то, на что ложился его пристальный потусторонний взгляд.  
И всё же, всё же этого было недостаточно.  
Он чувствовал, знал, и привычный в работе и в жизни анализ подсказывал: что-то всё равно не так. Проблема не уйдёт, не отступит, будет душить — и новые мелкие паразиты, вылупившись через неделю-другую, только помогут настоящей заразе, гасящей здесь жизнь.  
Следов более сильных сущностей всё так же не было, все намёки на слабых он уже изничтожил на корню. Это могло означать только одно: дело не в астральных порождениях. Редко, но всё же встречались токи неясной силы, чем-то похожей на его собственную и вместе с тем радикально отличающейся.  
Что это было? Проклятие, порча? Заколдованный предмет или наведённый морок? Так или иначе, у чужой силы, каким бы ни было её происхождение, всегда было одно явное свойство: её течение. Некий вектор, который можно было уловить.  
Коннор вернул зрение на материальный уровень, выговаривая заклинание поиска. Слова переплетались, вот-вот готовые спутаться прямо во рту, как будто что-то мешало ему их произносить, как будто языку стали внезапно чужды привычные, знакомые с детства звуки. Он почувствовал, что начинает неметь, когда его всё же потянуло — посторонним потоком силы.  
Коннор пошёл на него с буквально закрытыми глазами. Методично, тщательно ища источник, касаясь чувствительными кончиками пальцев, пронизывая, сканируя поверхности перекрёстным сигналом слов и энергии пальцев.  
Квартира прятала свой секрет, не поддавалась, утаивала от него главное, но Коннор вгрызался в неё всё глубже, погружался, врастал, проникал. Он никогда не отступал от цели и привык всегда до конца выполнять свою миссию. Его стальная воля не дала бы остановиться, пока он сам того не желал.  
Коннор искал, казалось, целую маленькую вечность, шёл вслепую километры и времена — и удивился, когда обнаружил причину, запнувшись о колченогий обеденный кухонный стол. Он неверяще распахнул глаза, осторожно втягивая в себя воздух.  
Она лежала перед ним, можно сказать, прямо у него под ногами. Старая потрёпанная книжка с ободранными уголками, всё жёлтая, с пятнами и трещинами на обложке, почти продавленная ножкой стола, наверняка сочтённая годной только на то, чтобы его подпирать. Она фонила — и Коннор вздрогнул, ощутив новые волны злости, бугристо расплывающиеся по всей квартире. Её уничтожало её положение, её угнетало разложение и бездействие, она стремилась пронзить ломающий её материальный мир, и это был ответ, который он искал. В этом была тайна.  
Приподняв за столешницу тяжёлый стол, он едва не обжёгся, вынимая книгу из-под его щербатой ножки. Но всё же она позволила, не причинила ему значительный вред, и Коннор вдохнул немного спокойнее.  
Он глянул на неё снова сменившими цвет глазами и удивится её иной, магической чистоте. Она практически сияла, а при смене восприятия так и вовсе казалась каменной глыбой, несметным сокровищем в его руках. Она отталкивала своей силой и притягивала своими секретами.  
Эта книга — он осторожно провёл пальцем по искорёженному ободку, — нет, этот фолиант был бесценен. И брал своё за нанесённые ему оскорбление и вред, в попытке самозащиты устраняя окружающую слабую реальность, разрушая чужую жизнь.  
Хозяйка квартиры, безмолвно подошедшая сзади, тихо вздрогнула, заметив в его руках такой, казалось бы, совсем непримечательный предмет.  
— Думаю, этой вещи не место в Вашем доме, — заметил Коннор, осторожно держа потрёпанный артефакт и меняя зрение обратно, прежде чем посмотреть на ссутулившуюся женщину.  
Хозяйка кинула на него нервный взгляд.  
— Да, хорошо, забирайте, конечно, — воздух поглощал её быстрые слова, и было видно, насколько тяжело ей даже находиться рядом.  
Коннор кивнул и посмотрел женщине в глаза, теперь уже не позволяя спрятаться и отвести их в сторону.  
— Это источник проблемы. При его устранении не должно остаться никаких эффектов, скорее всего, все трудности, описанные Вами, уже в ближайшие день-два сойдут на нет. Теперь будет легче, — он позволил себе немного улыбнуться уголками губ. — Займитесь вещами, которые любите, из тех, что давно откладывали на потом и что всегда Вас успокаивали. Они помогут, — он обернул книгу сотканной на скорую руку — жестом фокусника взятой из рукава — защитной плёнкой. — Кроме того, советую устроить генеральную уборку. В качестве профилактики.  
— Сколько с меня? — женщина немного расправила плечи, едва ли не впервые поглядела на него открыто. Страх всё ещё стоял в её глазах, но таял, утекал, пропадал.  
Коннор снова чуть заметно улыбнулся, осторожно пряча фолиант во внутренний карман длинного пальто со скрытым подпространством.  
— На Ваше усмотрение, мисс, — он коротко кивнул на прощание.  
Выходя из дома, полного вечного шума, скандалов и проблем — как и все подобные места, — он ощутил короткую вибрацию в телефоне, а затем глянул на секундную проекцию в смарт-браслете.  
Ну что же, она достаточно дорого оценила свою надежду, свободу и жизнь.  
Коннор поправил узел галстука привычным, незаметным для самого себя жестом. Миссия была завершена.

***

В его гостиной в столь поздний час горел свет.  
Тяжёлая серебристая монетка плавно переваливалась по фалангам пальцев. Её лёгкое перестукивание повторялось по циклу из раза в раз.  
Коннор сидел на роскошном кожаном диване, закинув ногу на ногу и иногда отпивая из бокала в другой руке. Он уже снял пиджак, оставшись только в рубашке и брюках с подтяжками.  
В приглушённом нижнем свете от трёх бра, развешанных по стенам со старыми обоями, скользили отблески фар проезжающих мимо машин. Небольшая улочка на окраине центрального района постепенно засыпала. Тёплая, умиротворяющая картина вечернего города простиралась за окном его двухэтажного особнячка, зажатого между двумя старинными доходными домами.  
Однако всё внимание Коннора занимала только одна вещь, лежащая перед ним на низеньком столике с витиеватой резьбой и коваными ножками. И вещь эта имела собственную волю.

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/04/27/27qVFaS6_o.jpg)

Автор иллюстрации - [Травалатор](https://travalator.diary.ru)

  
Коннор, снова тронув губами бокал, посмотрел на неё с затаённой жадностью.  
Потрёпанный жизнью фолиант как будто заново наливался силой в его доме, будучи на специально подготовленном месте. Символы по краю столешницы чуть поблескивали, немного искрили, и Коннор следил за ними, ожидая подсказку, тот момент, когда книга будет готова открыть перед ним свои тайны по доброй воле.  
Коннор отпил немного прозрачной как слеза текилы. Да, он мог бы открыть книгу сразу, даже воспользоваться своей силой, однако он знал, что тогда может не только поволноваться за целостность собственных пальцев — но и за скрытое в ней самой.  
Сила, исходящая от неё, ощущалась почти сознательной, и Коннор уже не в первый раз поймал себя на удивлении: кем же был тот, кто в неё столько вложил? Что за причина была у её предыдущего владельца, а может, и самого создателя, чтобы давать предмету столь сильную самозащиту, граничащую с нечеловеческой волей?  
Коннор поднёс к губам бокал, едва касаясь кожей холодного стекла. Все эти практики, которые он освоил, все его достижения и ошибки, все возможности, знания, которыми он обладал спустя столько лет использования собственной силы — хватит ли всего этого, чтобы справиться с этим фолиантом? Он улыбнулся, снова отпивая. Его магия уверенно стучала в нём: хватит.  
Глядя, как наполняются светом символы-индикаторы на столе, он мысленно противопоставил самое себя, всё это место, весь старинный особняк, бывший под его полным контролем, одной-единственной книге, пусть и полной неведомых знаний.  
Он годами, уже почти как десятилетие становился сильнее, учился быть лучше и бить на опережение, завладевал новыми способностями и сражался со всё более сильными врагами. Два года он выстраивал защиту в этом доме, создавая из него опору, сам же и очистив его от наследства. Захватившая особняк сущность когда-то заставила прежних хозяев, уже едва живых от истощения, выставить дом на продажу почти за бесценок, и Коннор оказался единственным покупателем, который смог воспользоваться подобным щедрым предложением. Впрочем, это выглядело весьма достойным приобретением для успешного риск-менеджера и андеррайтера, которым Коннор О’Брайен являлся для всего большого мира.  
Движение монетки внезапно сбилось, и он едва успел сжать дрогнувший четвертак в ладони, в то же мгновение бросая взгляд на стол. Символы светились бледно и ровно, сигнализируя о стабилизации магического предмета, и Коннор, спрятав монету в брюки, отставив бокал, выпрямился. Что ж, теперь было можно — и он наклонился вперёд, мягким, обманчиво неторопливым движением протягивая руки, осторожно открывая невзрачную обложку со стёршимися до основания знаками.  
Он замер, вглядываясь в короткую фразу на первом листе, написанную уверенным, отрывистым, решительным почерком.

_В поиске своём не теряй себя_

Коннор сглотнул, впитывая это предупреждение — а может быть, напоминание автора, но невольно усмехнулся. Он знал о своей силе с малых лет и вместе с тем сознательно решил её развивать только в старшем возрасте, когда уверенно встал на ноги, обрёл возможности и смог прогнозировать своё будущее. Его способность к анализу, любовь к точности, педантичность и материалистический склад ума — всё это использовалось им, направлялось к его цели и служило ему опорой.  
Коннор не сомневался в том, что уж он-то не мог себя потерять, каким бы сильным ни казался другим подобный соблазн.  
Он никогда не стремился к безмерному богатству, бескрайнему могуществу или неограниченной власти. Он шёл вперёд твёрдым шагом, развивая себя, помогая другим. Именно поэтому он выбрал такое хобби как экзорцизм, именно поэтому никогда не просил у тех, кому помогал, не назначал точную цену за свои услуги и, тем не менее, получал от спасённых сторицей.  
Но у него всегда было одно-единственное слабое место, и имя ему было — любопытство. Коннор умело держал себя в руках перед руководителями и финансистами, не моргнув глазом распоряжался многомиллионными контрактами, изыскивал самые слабые места и неочевидные риски, чтобы потопить неугодных и удержать на плаву нужных.  
В аналитике, в кризисных ситуациях он был как рыба в воде, но его всегда тянуло к подспудному, тайному, неочевидному, к познанию иного и обузданию иного через это познание.  
Именно это привело его в экзорцизм, а не только корпение над страницами старых книг в библиотеке, управление магией или тренировки заклинаний. Коннор не видел смысла знать, но не применять, наблюдать — но не вмешиваться.  
Он перевернул первый лист, жадно вглядываясь во всё тот же резкий неровный почерк и короткие схемы с описаниями. Затем перелистнул следующий, ещё и ещё, и не удержался от короткого восторженного возгласа, выпрямляясь над фолиантом в обрамлении слабо светящихся символов.  
То, что попало ему в руки, оказалось не просто сборником советов, рецептов или заклинаний. Это, помимо всего перечисленного, был ещё и бестиарий.  
Автор фолианта явно не собирался опускаться до простых низших астральных созданий, и Коннор умирал от восторга, с нетерпением вглядываясь в новые, малознакомые образы и узнавая старые, с которыми ему уже приходилось сталкиваться в своём хобби.  
Это был бесконечный кладезь.  
Глубоко дыша, Коннор откинулся на спинку дивана, снова подхватывая с его подлокотника бокал с текилой и делая приличный глоток, не спуская глаз с попавшегося ему сокровища.  
У него было время, время до полуночи, и он не хотел медлить, чтобы узнать большее.

***

Книга его поглотила практически без остатка.  
Он изучал, экспериментировал и пробовал советы безвестного автора уже больше двух недель, и наступившее воскресное утро не было исключением. Он почти не расставался с фолиантом, каждый будний день брал его с собой в портфеле, накладывая поверх несколько защитных плёнок, и заглядывал в него в любую свободную минуту. Он каждый вечер возвращался к строкам жёсткого, решительного почерка, восстанавливал потёртые, выцветшие схемы и диаграммы, добавлял свои короткие примечания. Коннор даже оставлял её около кровати по ночам — он не беспокоился за возможную кражу, не боялся новой вспышки самозащиты у книги, но просто предпочитал чувствовать рядом эту силу, с которой уже почти сроднился. Ему было приятнее знать, что она рядом, и он не хотел отпускать её далеко, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не изучит до конца.  
Впрочем, даже будучи закоренелым собственником, он хорошо понимал: не только книга в его владении, но и он сам попал под её влияние.  
Под розоватыми лучами раннего утра ему не спалось. Поэтому уже сейчас, к семи часам, он сидел в гостиной, удобно устроившись в кожаном кресле с фолиантом на коленях.  
Приняв из рук новосозданного голема чашку кофе и подогретый круассан, Коннор привычно пролистал до раздела сложных заклинаний. Он чуть вдохнул запах шуршащих страниц, трогая кончиком пальца их срез и прикрывая глаза.  
Всё же эта книга его слишком захватывала… Молчаливый голем с полной копией его внешности вплоть до последней родинки и серо-голубоватыми глазами был, пожалуй, слишком ярким доказательством его увлечения.  
На потёртой странице описания этого псевдо-создания ясно значилось, что призыв не следует осуществлять более, чем на двое-трое суток, и в дальнейшем нежелательно допускать полной материализации голема в реальность, что происходит уже в первые семь дней. Следующим же пунктом шёл совет по распылению проявившего волю голема, и Коннор на этом месте невольно хмыкнул. Он прекрасно понимал автора и не сомневался в том, что тот сделал всё вопреки своему же запрету, проверяя границы возможного как истинный испытатель.  
Со всей очевидностью автор пошёл на риск проверки сил псевдо-создания с единственной целью: чтобы потом понять, как уничтожить собственную копию, которая при полной материализации должна была перерасти в неуёмного паразита, а потом и вовсе подменить собой оригинал в этом подлунном мире. Единственным отличием, по которому другие люди впоследствии могли бы вычислить голема, автором указывался исключительно цвет глаз.  
Голем создавался как копия, и только его радужка проявлялась как негатив на старой фотоплёнке, — полная противоположность по отношению к цвету глаз хозяина.  
Коннор тогда, проводя пальцами по строчкам с предупреждением, задумался, какого же цвета были глаза самого автора — сильного мага, с которым он уже ощущал невольное родство. На странице упоминалось о тёмно-жёлтых, “змеиных” глазах голема, как они описывались в тексте. Вполне возможно, создатель фолианта не сопоставил оттенки, в отличие от самого Коннора, когда тот с удивлением всмотрелся не в карие, а в серо-голубые радужки своего голема.  
Что ж, из всего этого логика подсказывала Коннору два вывода: у мага, составлявшего этот бестиарий, были светло-голубые глаза — и он, вероятно, жил в эпоху до широкого распространения фотографии и понятии негатива.  
В любом случае, со своей стороны Коннор посчитал, что не имеет смысла повторять опыт автора, рискуя быть заменённым на сероглазую копию, и потому строго через двое суток, прямо по часам, распылил первого голема. Однако уже через пару дней всё-таки создал свою копию снова. В конце концов, как он признался самому себе, это было очень удобно — не отвлекаться на приготовление кофе и другие мелочи самостоятельно.  
Коннор аккуратно тронул губами горячий напиток, задумчиво вглядываясь в уже хорошо знакомые строки. Он изучил в той или иной степени практически все страницы фолианта, опробовав некоторые новые формулы. Многое из узнанного пришлось отложить на потом, особенно из главы, посвящённой высшим демонам и заклинаниям с трёхмерной структурой — пока что многие подобные вещи были ему ещё не по силам.  
Однако одно место его тревожило, постоянно притягивало к себе его внимание, и Коннор разглядывал криво оторванные два листа ближе к концу книги. Там шло обычное предисловие к описанию астральной сущности, и в этом тексте, казалось бы, не было ничего сверхстранного.  
Настораживало только одно — крупные буквы поверх начала описания, вырезанные чем-то прямо на оставшихся обрывках страниц.

_ВЫЗЫВАТЬ ЗАПРЕЩЕНО_

Коннор снова и снова рассматривал ровные глубокие опалённые коричнево-чёрным разрезы, как будто сделанные острым раскалённым лезвием, и его ум в равной степени будоражили этот запрет и обстоятельства его нанесения.  
Было очевидно, что действие — этот самый вызов — совершалось. Было очевидно, что кто-то пытался его пресечь и предупредить все дальнейшие попытки других владельцев книги. Но было очевидно и то, что эти предостережения проигнорировали минимум один раз.  
Коннор размышлял над обрывками и буквами на них: если бы кто-то, автор или предыдущий владелец, по-настоящему не хотел оставлять возможности призыва, он просто уничтожил бы страницы до конца, обойдя защиту книги. Да, возможно, впоследствии здесь поработали мощным заклинанием восстановления, и именно поэтому почти половина от каждой страницы призыва осталась на месте. Но это означало также и то, что вырезавший буквы уже не мог ничего запретить на самом деле, его силы хватило только на сами буквы.  
Также это могла бы быть ловушка.  
Что скрывалось за варварски оборванными заляпанными краями? Кем был тот, кто вырезал надпись? Чем был так опасен вызов… Ведь это даже не был раздел высших сущностей, описание относилось к малоизученным категориям созданий, и Коннор поначалу и вовсе принял его за послесловие!  
Чем дольше он всматривался, анализировал, искал подсказки — и даже брал пробы следов и жидкостей с оборванных листов, — тем меньше у него было ответов и больше вариантов. Правда ускользала, рассыпаясь на десятки мелких фактов, и не давалась в руки. Исходных данных было абсолютно недостаточно.  
Больше всего его смущало то, что у описываемой сущности не было названия: оно скрылось за выжженным-вырезанным запретом несколькими хвостиками букв. Только на втором листе в кратком итоге угадывалось обрывочное послание под картой силового баланса и требуемых в призыве элементов:

_...ная сущность сливается с заданным объектом в единое. Распечатать не представляется возможным._

Он гадал уже второе утро, что же значат эти слова, и только ли то, что вызываемый демон овладевает объектом или целью, является опасным.  
Сегодня у него наконец-то был выходной, а значит, были почти сутки свободного времени — и возможность разобраться до конца.  
Покусав губу, Коннор окончательно решился: он создаст максимально мощный барьер и пожертвует одним из своих артефактов, но всё-таки выяснит, что же это за создание и почему так странно — опасно — выглядит история его призывов.  
Отставив чашечку почти допитого кофе и блюдце из-под круассана, Коннор взялся за работу.  
Восстановить наполовину оборванную диаграмму вызова ему не составило особого труда. Построение было сложным, но симметричным, недостающие символы легко угадывались, складываясь в лаконичное обращение. Конечно, это была нестандартная формула, но Коннор определял её буквально по наитию, ориентируясь на другие нестандартные призывы похожего профиля.  
Закончив с вычислениями и самым оптимальным из возможных построением схемы, Коннор довольно потянулся в кресле и огляделся, подмечая застывшего в углу голема и яркий солнечный свет, заливший всю комнату.  
Близился полдень, а значит, настала самая пора опробовать построенное на практике.

***

В просторной мансарде, где он обустроил себе комнату для тренировок, заклинаний и призывов, царил лёгкий полумрак — солнечные лучи почти не пробивались сквозь плотные шторы. Это было его царство, его вотчина, и каждой вещи тут было определено строгое место, такое же логичное и вписанное в систему, как и всё, что Коннор привык относить к своей жизни.  
На закрытых полках под разнообразными замками лежали артефакты и гримуары, в шкафу с укреплёнными прозрачными дверцами стояли предметы слабой магии, на двух рабочих столах были разложены стандартные и редкие схемы. Сама комната была последовательно исписана защитными символами, которые Коннор менял и обновлял по мере надобности, смене времени года или других аспектов реальности.  
Его лаборатория была для него сродни строгому храму и месту силы, куда он вступал, чтобы столкнуться с астральным хаосом, и где он мог победить его, вплести его элементы в часть своего порядка.  
Нарисованная сложная октограмма заняла едва ли не всю свободную площадь пола мансарды. Коннору даже пришлось немного раздвинуть мебель, чтобы вписать два защитных наружных круга вокруг схемы и один внутренний — в ней самой. После этого он аккуратно установил в самый центр октограммы небольшую статуэтку викторианской эпохи, полую и готовую принять в себя другую сущность. Последней деталью он добавил вспомогательные символы на стенах и потолке, обновив некоторые подтёршиеся из давно опробованных и воспользовавшись новыми знаниями из фолианта.  
Под взглядом голема, молчаливо наблюдавшего за его действиями, Коннор спустился с потолка и довольно выпрямился. Он придирчиво оглядел каждый элемент, дважды сверился с восстановленной диаграммой, в уме просчитал все защитные контуры и формулы — и кивнул себе в подтверждение. Он был абсолютно уверен: из этого круга не сможет убежать ни одно мало-мальски астральное существо. Впрочем, на случай побега Коннор и велел голему встать в дверях и остановить любого пришлого во что бы то ни стало.  
— Даже у сатаны ушла бы пара минут, чтобы выскочить! Что тут бояться какого-то средней руки демона или вовсе малосознательную тварь, правда? — он усмехнулся, подмигнув застывшему на пороге голему. Впрочем, реакции и уж тем более ответа от копии ожидаемо не последовало, и Коннор, глубоко вдохнув, открыл фолиант в рабочей зоне на специальном пюпитре. — Ну что ж, давай начнём.  
Задержав на секунду взгляд на словах призыва, он медленно, нараспев три раза повторил формулу обращения и сконцентрировал направление взметнувшейся энергии в центр диаграммы. Коннор чувствовал, как течёт через него сила, как сливается с книгой, зажигается в виде букв формулы — и льётся дальше, к схеме посреди комнаты. Едва закончив с произнесением вызова, он сразу подхватил приготовленный миниатюрный боевой кристалл и коснулся пальцами крепкого оберега на шее.  
Едва заметные бело-золотистые токи силы постепенно угасли, когда смолкли его слова, и Коннор невольно стал дышать медленнее.  
В мансардной комнате было достаточно светло, и диаграмма была у него как на ладони, каждая её строчка, каждая завитушка. Коннор, стараясь лишний раз не моргать, всматривался в центральную ось призыва, в которой и должен был произойти разрыв реальности. Он чувствовал, как течёт время, тихими толчками создавая настоящее из будущего.  
Однако пространство молчало. Не откликалось на его слова и действия, оставаясь в покое.  
Он нахмурился, подождал ещё несколько секунд и глянул в книгу, шёпотом повторив вычисленную формулу обращения. Нет, с его стороны ошибки быть не могло, он был уверен. Коннор поглядел ещё раз в диаграмму, потом снова в книгу. Всё так же посматривая в центр круга, он прикусил губу, в уме заново просчитывая и анализируя любые факторы, которые мог упустить.  
Внезапно где-то рядом, у его правого плеча, раздался очень тяжёлый вздох, заставив Коннора ошарашенно вскинуться и чуть ли не подпрыгнуть.  
— Ну сказал же: не призывать, — попенял ему низкий голос, и Коннор резко обернулся, застывая как тот же самый голем в дверях мансарды.  
Перед ним стоял высокий мощный мужчина средних лет в довольно современной на первый взгляд одежде, с длинными седыми волосами, убранными в хвост, и красивым породистым лицом. Он смотрел на Коннора осуждающе, тяжело, хмуро, и опытный маг на мгновение почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, как будто совершил непростительную глупость.  
Коннор, с трудом удержав лицо и первый порыв закидать призванную сущность вопросами, приподнял подбородок. Он чётко, с силой произнёс на одном из самых древних языков:

_Я вызвал тебя, ты в моей власти.  
Смирись и прими её.  
Вернись в круг, велю тебе._

Седой мужчина с лёгкой иронией приподнял брови, его резковатые черты лица исказились в явственной усмешке. Он промолчал, всё так же оставаясь в двух метрах от внешнего защитного барьеры, расслабленно стоя по правую руку от Коннора и, похоже, совершенно не собираясь ему подчиняться.  
Коннор сморгнул, подавляя лёгкое чувство паники. Он развёл руки, концентрируя всю свою силу, направляя её в кристалл в своей ладони, и выплеснул с новыми словами в сторону появившегося.

_Внемли мне: твоя воля — моя воля.  
Остановись или исчезни._

Оранжевая волна хлынула с его ладоней, окутывая высокую фигуру, захватывая её, указывая ей путь в защитный круг, стирая всякий её след. Но… весь свет исчез, даже не коснувшись его одежды, сгинул, пропал без следа в считанный миг.  
Мужчина небрежно встряхнул плечом, поворачиваясь к выходу.  
— Ты лучше статуйку с пола убери, пацан. Чего хорошей вещи пропадать, тебе ещё пригодится, — походя кивнул он на артефакт посреди диаграммы.  
А затем под ошалевшим взглядом Коннора прошёл прямо через все рисунки и символы к двери, где стоял голем. Взгляд мага упал на пол: знаки, где их коснулась стопа мужчины, просто стёрлись, как будто их и не было.  
Вызванный, между тем, остановился перед сероглазым големом, который нахмурился и выставил руки вперёд, и Коннор вздохнул с облегчением, надеясь хотя бы на эту преграду.  
— Неплохая копия, молодец, — оценил он. — Однако в реальности долговато торчит, ты не читал про двое суток, что ли? Вон, уже собственные реакции прорезаются, а это не дело.  
Коннор моргнул и невольно покраснел от этих слов. И в самом деле, он ведь как раз собирался после вызова распылить свою вторую копию — но подзадержался с подготовкой и решил, что так даже надёжнее, и поднабравший сил голем сможет лучше выполнить последнюю задачу перед уходом.  
...Впрочем, тот всё-таки не смог.  
Коннор только и успел, что возмущённо вскрикнуть, когда мужчина одним прикосновением распылил его копию, освобождая себе путь, а затем и вовсе исчез в коридоре. На лестнице послышались шаги, и Коннор отмер, подхватывая с пюпитра раскрытый фолиант.  
Он совершенно не понимал, что происходит и почему призванный действует так свободно, почему им были проигнорированы все защитные круги и октограмма, — но в любом случае собирался с этим разобраться.

***

Где-то на втором этаже, кажется, в гостиной, загремело стекло, и Коннор устремился туда.  
Он застал своего не-гостя за странным для потусторонней сущности занятием: мужчина медленно цедил его любимую текилу прямо из бутылки.  
— Что?.. — опешил было Коннор, но быстро взял себя в руки и сощурился, подходя ближе.  
Что ж, если вызванный оказался вполне способен к общению и не выглядел готовым напасть, можно снизойти до разговора, подумал он про себя.  
— Кто ты такой? — требовательно спросил экзорцист, держа у груди закрытый фолиант одной рукой, а вторую обманчиво спокойно опустив вниз. — И на каком основании здесь находишься, сущность?  
Мужчина, оторвавшись от текилы, аккуратно вытер пальцем губы и покачал головой.  
— Ну и кичливый ты, пацан, — заметил он. — Сам не понял, во что ввязался, да? А теперь от меня ответов требуешь. Угрозы эти твои детские, команды, — он кивнул на искрящуюся на кончиках пальцев магию Коннора и улыбнулся кривовато, но добродушно. — Ты это брось. Сам ведь всё просчитал, додумался до полной формулы и вызвал, хотя запрет стоял прямым грёбаным текстом.  
Коннор снова почувствовал себя юным неопытным магом под этим взглядом, слова не-гостя резанули его гордость. Он сжал кисть в кулак, но направлять силу всё же не стал. По всей видимости, это и впрямь было бесполезно.  
— Если бы призыв сработал корректно, ты не смог бы пересечь установленные границы, — чуть спокойнее заметил Коннор, всё ещё хмуро и настороженно наблюдая за мужчиной. — Однако ты не только пересёк, но и проигнорировал все приказы. Распылил моего голема! Пьёшь мою текилу!.. Что ты вообще такое? — возмущённо воскликнул он.  
Его не-гость отставил бутылку на полку и покачал головой с сожалением.  
— Жаль, не берёт эта текила. Вот хоть ты тресни. Астральный виски — и тот лучше срабатывал.  
Он усмехнулся, снова повернувшись к непонимающему и сердитому Коннору, а потом вдруг улыбнулся и сделал шаг вперёд, сокращая между ними расстояние до метра.  
— Ну какие границы, диаграммы, парень, — проникновенно и тихо заметил он так, что Коннор невольно сглотнул, ощутив мощь чужой силы так близко. — Ты в руках мою привязку к этому сраному миру держишь и в обнимку с ней ходишь, что мне все твои знаки и волшебные кружк **и**?..  
Коннор не поверил своим ушам, рассматривая во все глаза собеседника.  
— Ты… часть книги? Заперт в фолианте? — Это о его ловушке шла речь, — догадался он наконец, кидая короткий взгляд вниз, на прижатую к груди книгу, и почти сразу же снова нахмурился. — И ты писал этот запрет! Знаешь другие заклинания, не хотел этого вызова. Выходит, ты её собственное астральное воплощение, — выдохнул он самое странное, что только мог бы придумать, но вместе с тем — самый логичный вариант.  
Старший маг наклонился над ним немного, и Коннор обомлел, внезапно замечая то, что ускользнуло от него на сумрачной мансарде.  
У призванного были ярко-голубые, светлые глаза. Противоположность жёлто-коричневому оттенку.  
Коннор переглотнул, вспомнив описание голема из первых глав.  
— И ты — её автор...  
— Какой ты молодец, пацан, — неровно улыбнулся ему седой маг и добавил с чуть заметной иронией: — Быстро догадался.  
Коннор пошёл пятнами, уловив эту иронию, но посмотрел в ответ с максимально возможным достоинством.  
— Благодарю. Вот только прошу без этого панибратства, я давно уже не юнец, — прохладно заметил он. Помедлил, поджав немного губы, но всё же добавил: — Моё имя Коннор, и это мой дом. Ты можешь располагаться.  
Старший маг хмыкнул, оглядывая его с головы до ног и заставляя безотчётно выпрямиться под этим пристальным взглядом.  
— Вот и чудесно. Можешь звать меня Хэнком. И теперь я твой невольный сосед, можешь начинать любить и жаловать. А заодно — воздать хвалу своему неуёмному любопытству, — он похлопал Коннора по плечу и печально улыбнулся, — ибо я тут теперь с тобой надолго, пацан. А где, говоришь, тут у тебя кухня?  
Коннор сердито вздохнул, но хмуро кивнул головой на первый этаж. Чёрт подери, ему месяц назад исполнилось тридцать четыре, он был опытным магом и специалистом в своей рабочей сфере, но для этого не-человека, похоже, подобное не играло никакой роли! Спорить, со всей очевидностью, было бессмысленно. Ну, а если учесть возможности этого заложника фолианта, которые он походя продемонстрировал… Пожалуй, спорить и не следовало, хоть это и было экзорцисту, привыкшему к своей независимости, совсем не по душе.  
— Внизу.  
Хэнк кивнул, разворачиваясь к лестнице, и Коннору ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за ним. У него было всё ещё достаточно вопросов и недостаточно ответов.  
Одно интуиция подсказывала ему точно: он сегодня серьёзно просчитался. И, судя по всему, не менее серьёзно изменил свою жизнь.

***

Коннор с кислым видом жевал свой салат, иногда поглядывая на материализовавшегося в его доме седого мага. Тот медитативно попивал зелёный чай из самой любимой конноровой кружки.  
Никаких ответов у новообретённого соседа он толком выведать не смог. Из намёков и обрывков информации получалось, что Хэнк заперт в книге достаточно давно, явно самостоятельно и по неизвестной причине, в этом состоянии он всё равно оставался способен на некие действия в астрале и каким-то образом может развоплотиться обратно. Уточнять, как вернуть всё вспять и направить его назад в книгу, почему он себя запер в фолианте и полностью ли материален его нынешний облик, Хэнк почему-то наотрез отказался. А на осторожный вопрос младшего мага, не относит ли он себя к демоническим сущностям и другим паразитам, и вовсе только усмехнулся и покачал головой.  
— Не беспокойся, парень, я тебе не астральная тварь и даже не какой-то там голем, — он улыбнулся, нарочито резко подавшись вперёд через стол. — Не съем.  
Коннор почувствовал, как по спине прошлась волна мурашек от этой шутки.  
— Однако ты со всей очевидностью зависишь от книги. Значит, если её уничтожить, ты перестанешь существовать и в этом, и в потустороннем, верно? — проницательно заметил он.  
Хэнк посмотрел на него потяжелевшим взглядом и кивнул.  
— Верно. Вот только её уничтожение будет стоить жизни. Возможно, даже не одной, — он покачал головой и поглядел на Коннора с непонятным выражением. — И вовсе не моей. Не вздумай делать глупости, парень.  
Коннор кивнул и задумался. Это многое объясняло, в том числе и такую решительную самозащиту книги у её временной хозяйки. Сейчас же фолиант стал как будто легче, менее напитан, хотя всё так же являлся важным артефактом. Однако теперь его содержание становилось значимее его силы. В каком-то смысле, книга была уязвимым местом — но не только для Хэнка. Если он не лгал, то возможно, Коннору следовало позаботиться о фолианте ради собственной же безопасности.  
Между тем, Хэнк покосился на свою книгу, лежавшую возле левого локтя вызвавшего, и тот чутко подметил этот взгляд. Коннора удивило то, что сам Хэнк никак не пытается защитить основу своей сущности, не выказывает ни малейшего беспокойства о ней. Он даже руку не протянул, чтобы придвинуть её к себе или вовсе забрать у Коннора.  
Коннор положил ладонь на фолиант, смотря Хэнку в глаза.  
— Что произойдёт в таком случае? — продолжил допытываться он. — Большой взрыв? И первым пострадает тот, кто поднимет руку на тебя, плюс люди, попавшие в зону разлёта энергии?  
Конечно, Коннор не собирался уничтожать настолько ценную саму по себе вещь, а уж теперь, когда выяснилось, что в ней заключена целая душа, так и тем более. Однако эта беззаботность его настораживала. Не похоже было, что Хэнк боится исчезнуть навсегда, и при этом ему явно нравилось здесь пребывать.  
Хэнк молчал несколько долгих секунд. Потом накрыл своей крупной ладонью узкую кисть Коннора на потёртой обложке.  
— Да, — кивнул он, глядя в карие глаза. — И к твоему несчастью, парень, не я и не потенциальный мой изгонитель, а именно ты погибнешь самым первым. Следом книга пройдётся по всем сопричастным, до которых дотянется.  
Хэнк отвернулся, закрывая глаза и поджимая губы.  
— Если бы я мог, я давно бы её уничтожил, — он покачал головой. — Но к сожалению, в нынешнем своём состоянии я не могу её и пальцем тронуть, — его брови нахмурились, и он посмотрел Коннору в глаза.  
Экзорцист сидел не шелохнувшись, чувствуя, насколько мощная сила переливается прямо над его рукой. Он только и смог, что рвано выдохнуть, когда увидел на лице Хэнка скорбь.  
Вот значит как.  
У фолианта, судя по всему, уже были жертвы. Кто-то пытался его уничтожить, кто-то пострадал и погиб. И автор фолианта винил себя в этих смертях — а теперь опасался и за жизнь Коннора.  
Коннору трудно было представить, каким невероятным образом Хэнку удалось обойти закольцованную на нём самом магию книги и хотя бы выжечь эти слова запрета поперёк призыва, чтобы больше никто не мог пасть его жертвой, случайно или намеренно. Но его упорство пробилось сквозь все эти старания.  
Коннор ощутил невольную вину за своё мальчишеское любопытство.  
— Я, — он прочистил горло, — постараюсь этого не допустить.  
Хэнк кривовато, но тепло улыбнулся, а затем легко похлопал его по руке, всё ещё лежащей на книге.  
— Вот и молодец, — он снова взялся за кружку с чаем. — Хороший мальчик.  
Коннор почувствовал, как идёт пятнами, и открыл было рот, чтобы высказать всё, что думает о разных слишком самоуверенных экспериментаторах и их злосчастных экспериментах. А потом так же закрыл его, заметив смешливые искорки в голубых глазах.  
У него в глубине что-то дёрнулось и свернулось тёплым клубком, слегка потянувшись вниз. Но он стойко проигнорировал это ощущение, выпрямившись и возвращая своему лицу ровное выражение.  
— В таком случае, думаю, книгу стоит оставить под защитой в моей лаборатории, если тебе она без надобности, — веско заметил он, накалывая на вилку остатки салата. — Гостевая спальня с ванной на первом этаже в твоём распоряжении. Там же кухня. Можешь подниматься в гостиную и снова пользоваться баром, так и быть, — с суховатой усмешкой добавил он. — Но прошу не входить в мои комнаты напротив гостиной, а также на мансарду без моего разрешения.  
Хэнк пожал плечами и отсалютовал ему его же кружкой.  
— Как скажешь, босс.  
Коннор только вздохнул.  
— С понедельника по пятницу я на работе, а потом на выездах по нашему профилю, — он кивнул в сторону фолианта. — Надеюсь, ты сможешь себя занять чем-то конструктивным в моё отсутствие.  
Хэнк пропустил подколку мимо ушей, с интересом оглядев его.  
— Ты занимаешься экзорцизмом, серьёзно?  
Коннор тихо хмыкнул.  
— Да, и весьма успешно, должен заметить. Благодаря этому я, судя по всему, спас одну жизнь две с половиной недели назад. Твоя книга весьма агрессивно защищалась от неучтивого обращения, — улыбнулся он. — Её использовали в качестве подпорки под колченогий стол.  
Хэнк задумчиво поскрёб аккуратную бородку.  
— Как насчёт того, чтобы заниматься делами вместе? — наконец предложил он. — Не то чтобы я привык работать с кем-то в паре, но это будет интереснее протирания твоих диванов. Да и размяться хочется, знаешь ли, — хмыкнул он. — Стряхнуть пыль с боевых заклятий, навести заклинаний, все дела.  
Коннор, с которого мигом слетела вся спесь, посмотрел на него во все глаза. Он никак не ожидал такого поворота, и впечатляющая сила старшего мага, которую тот буквально излучал, была слишком заманчивым предложением. Чёрт возьми, ведь они вдвоём могли бы браться и за самые сложные случаи, которые до этого одному Коннору были не по зубам!  
— Я думаю, это было бы, — слова восхищения опытом, знаниями, силой Хэнка так и вертелись на языке, но Коннор себя осадил, — весьма разумно.  
Хэнк, с интересом наблюдая за его лицом всё это время, прищурился и кивнул.  
— Вот и чудесно.

***

С работы домой Коннор впервые ехал со странным чувством — ему, как и Хэнку, никогда раньше не приходилось работать с кем-то в паре в таком деле, как магия. В общем-то, его официальная работа также отнюдь не располагала к глубокому сотрудничеству и наращиванию горизонтальных связей, что самого Коннора более чем устраивало. Он всегда предпочитал действовать в одиночку, считая себя эффективнее многих и уж тем более не нуждаясь в советах.  
Однако сейчас ситуация была иной. Появившийся в его жизни опытный маг, привязанный к книге, никак не подходил под понятие руководителя или смежного специалиста, не говоря уж о подчинённых. Скорее, Хэнк был одним из тех самых продолжительных рисков, с которыми ему приходилось работать.  
Прошло уже два дня с его появления, и Коннор всё ещё не до конца понимал, как ему относиться к своему соседу. Он вызывал сущность для заведомого подчинения и изучения, с полной уверенностью в том, что сможет выкинуть её обратно в астрал, — а получил живое воплощение того, кем восхищался всё последнее время, и кто, как оказалось, обладал тем ещё непростым характером.  
Коннора в этой ситуации как ничто другое раздражала неопределённость. С одной стороны, Хэнк со всей очевидностью зависел от него и от своей книги, с другой — был слишком сильным и опытным, да и Коннор как вызвавший тоже находился во власти магии книги. Хэнк привлекал его столь многим и вместе с тем отталкивал от себя, ясно ставя между ними барьер и подчёркнуто пользуясь обозначенными Коннором границами по дому.  
Кроме того, собственные гордость и независимость не давали ему склонить голову, пусть даже перед настолько превосходящим его магом, просто так. Он не собирался становиться подмастерьем или учеником чародея, как бы это ни было выгодно, поэтому предложение Хэнка стать напарниками-экзорцистами Коннору пришлось очень по душе.  
В нём копился, накручивался этот клубок чувств, и Коннор ощущал, как его порой бросает из крайности в крайность, как сложно становится удерживать лицо, когда Хэнк шутил или мимолётно касался, когда невольно, просто походя, задевал своей яркой аурой. Коннора слишком вело каждый раз, и от этого он старался отгородиться только сильнее.  
Впрочем, сейчас, перед делом, он постарался загнать все эти противоречия вглубь. В случае, за который он решил взяться именно благодаря опытному магу рядом с собой, всё было явно не так просто, как с обычными вызовами на различную паразитическую мелочь, малосознательных тварей или привидений. Поэтому Коннор выдохнул и постарался настроиться, подъезжая к своему особнячку.  
Хэнк поджидал его у крыльца дома, одетый в длинный тёмный плащ с многочисленными ремнями и капюшоном. Это смотрелось на нём немного эпатажно, но в целом излишнее внимание не привлекало, одобрил про себя Коннор. В конце концов, у него самого с преобразованием и созданием вещей немагического характера, а тем более сложной одежды, было похуже, и до такой детализации, как у Хэнка, ему было далековато. Ну что ж, зато големы у него отлично получались.  
— Я смотрю, ты любишь классику, пацан, — заметил Хэнк, ловко садясь в машину и пристёгиваясь, а потом кивая на неё и сам дом. — Вот уж не подумал бы, что у нынешней молодёжи она ещё в цене.  
— Удивлён, что ты так близко знаком с современными автомобилями, — немедленно отозвался Коннор с едва заметной ноткой язвительности, — я искренне считал тебя из позапрошлого века.  
Хэнк поглядел на него с секунду и расхохотался, хлопнув себя по бедру. Коннор, нажимая на газ, невольно улыбнулся уголком губ. Их лёгкие пикировки становились привычными и почему-то каждый раз грели душу Коннора.  
— Хах, я не настолько древний, парень, — отозвался тот, поглядывая, как он легко управляется с коробкой передач. — Да и из астрала много чего можно увидеть-услышать, если знать, куда смотреть и где ухо прикладывать. А кое-что по надобности можно даже самому создать.  
Коннор вырулил на оживлённую улицу, направляясь к скоростной магистрали. По его расчётам, у дома пострадавшего они должны были оказаться через пятнадцать-двадцать минут.  
— Приятно слышать, предпочитаю иметь дело с древностями в виде артефактов и исключительно в рабочем отношении, — заметил он и бросил короткий, но проникновенный взгляд на Хэнка. — А вот классика, особенно в разумном сочетании с современностью, классика — это для души.  
Хэнк кашлянул в кулак под этим красноречивым взглядом.  
— Ладно, что у нас там?  
Дождавшись зелёного сигнала светофора, Коннор выкрутил руль и нажал педаль, вливаясь в поток.  
— Родственники клиента жалуются на резкое изменение его поведения, образа жизни, истощение и подозревают магическое влияние. Ведьмовство или приворот, — с усмешкой заметил он. — Сам клиент утверждает, что все изменения ему во благо, упоминал о позитивных снах и галлюцинациях наяву.  
Хэнк чуть приподнял брови.  
— И как же он согласился на вызов, если его всё устраивает?  
Коннор перестроился в соседний ряд и дёрнул плечом.  
— Говорит, ценные вещи постоянно пропадают. Хотя с родственниками он в ссоре и никого не пускает. Посчитал, что мы что-то вроде детективов по необычным делам и это по нашему профилю.  
— Детективов, значит? — Хэнк покачал головой и вздохнул. — Был я когда-то чем-то вроде этого, занимался сыском, ещё до войны, пока под меня не подкопали…  
Коннор навострил уши и даже на секунду отвлёкся от дороги, взглянув на строгий резкий профиль. Внезапное откровение Хэнка его зацепило, он раньше ни словом не упоминал о своём прошлом кроме того, что касалось магии. Это был маленький шанс узнать больше.  
— До которой войны? — аккуратно спросил он.  
Хэнк помрачнел.  
— Неважно. Так и что, думаешь, у него происходит?  
Коннор подавил вздох. Он общался с Хэнком уже почти неделю, но более открытым старший маг так и не становился, строго отгораживая его от своего прошлого, своей личности. Так, словно Хэнку очень хотелось бы, чтобы Коннор его воспринимал как раньше: не более, чем сильной опасной сущностью. И вместе с тем в нём то и дело прорезался интерес к самому Коннору, ко всей его жизни, к общению с ним. А иногда он и сам пробалтывался о чём-нибудь, вот как сейчас. Но обычно сразу после такого замыкался, не давая более никаких ясных ответов.  
Но Коннор не был бы Коннором, если бы вот так, по крупицам, анализируя и сопоставляя, всё равно не дознавался до правды. Какой бы Хэнк ни был загадкой, Коннор собирался её разгадать. Он интуитивно ощущал, что это поможет и ему распутать собственный внутренний клубок отношения к Хэнку.  
— Полагаю, это один из видов сирен или русалок. Родственники упоминали о внезапной любви к водным процедурам, обширном внутреннем ремонте, переоборудовании ванной комнаты и, кажется, приобретении двух или трёх джакузи, — задумчиво ответил он. — Но нужно осмотреться.  
Хэнк покивал, глядя, как он подруливает к большому отдельно стоящему особняку.  
— Странно только, что цацки пропадают. Не припомню что-то за водными тварями сорочьего стяжательства, — заметил он, вместе с Коннором выходя из машины и оглядывая дом.  
Особняк, несмотря на свои размеры, выглядел довольно скромно и невзрачно, можно сказать, даже скупо. Строго современные синтетические материалы, простота и функциональность в каждой линии. Он походил, скорее, на эргономичное присутственное здание или какое-нибудь учреждение.  
Подойдя к двери первым, Коннор нажал на звонок. В глубине дома раздались переливы скрипки — резкие, тянущие за душу, они не смолкали несколько долгих секунд.  
Маги переглянулись.  
— Это ведь “Дьявольская трель”, — тихо и с удивлением шепнул Коннор Хэнку.  
Тот посмотрел на него, одобрительно улыбнувшись уголком губ, и кивнул.  
Дверь распахнулась перед ними, и невысокий худощавый мужчина в роскошном длинном халате с вышитыми узорами сделал приветственный жест, отступая в сторону.  
— Прошу, детективы.  
Первым же, что бросилось в глаза, стоило им только войти в холл, были фонтаны. Они рядами украшали стены, били в мраморные чаши из скульптур в нишах. В глубине у дальней стены располагался большой каскад, украшенный мозаичным орнаментом.  
Заметив на внешней стене у двери несколько аккуратных строгих кронштейнов на разной высоте, Коннор обернулся к хозяину.  
— Похоже, раньше тут что-то висело? — поинтересовался он, пока Хэнк тихо прошептал длинную фразу за его спиной. Он только и успел заметить краем глаза, как от них в стороны брызнули рыжие искорки.  
Мужчина поморщился, запахнув халат поплотнее и с раздражением оглядев кронштейны.  
— Ах, да, не успел убрать крючки, недавний ремонт, простите. Да, тут висело несколько клеток, но знаете, от этих птиц столько невыносимого шуму… Да и потом, они все сбежали, — пожал он плечами, кивнув на окно. — Совершенно бесполезные твари. Может быть, пройдём в гостиную, господа?  
Коннор, глянув на задумчиво всматривающегося в фонтанный орнамент Хэнка, кивнул. Он прошёл в соседнее помещение первым, на ходу меняя зрение и прикрывая чёрные склеры иллюзией.  
Его удивляло то, что он почти ничего не чувствовал. Здесь явно не было и малейшего следа мелких или средних паразитов, и на его активирующие заклинания ничто не реагировало.  
Однако смена зрения всё же показала ему слабые цветные пятна вдоль стен и потолка. Это больше походило на сиренево-синеватое освещение, настолько ровно оно распределялось по помещениям. Вокруг хозяина цвет концентрировался, становился почти заметным, но, казалось, при этом вплетался в узоры его халата, окутывая его вторым слоем. Это немного сбивало с толку.  
Коннор видел теперь и яркие росчерки рыжих искр, созданных Хэнком, которые метались тут и там кривыми зигзагами. Но, похоже, пока что и они ничего не находили.  
Гостиная была не менее роскошна, чем холл, также изобилуя скульптурами, мрамором и позолотой. Сиреневый цвет тут был ярче, подчёркнутый реальным освещением. Одна стена была почти целиком отведена под сложный фонтан с подсветкой. Вода в нём текла тонкой завесью, сменяясь под тихую музыку на короткие всплески, образующие в своём запрограммированном падении геометрические узоры и буквы. Коннор смотрел, как слащавые надписи сменяются пафосными цитатами, и почти уже отвернулся, когда вода сложилась в новые буквы.

_УБИРАЙТЕСЬ_

Он вздрогнул — от мгновенно осыпавшейся капельной надписи шарахнуло яростью. Хэнк позади него тихо присвистнул.  
— Похоже, мы тут даже не вчетвером, — тихо заметил он Коннору на ухо.  
Коннор оглянулся на него и хозяина, невольно подмечая их невыразимый контраст. Хозяин был прямо окутан, обмотан чарами, тогда как мощная сила Хэнка просвечивала едва-едва — но почему-то била по его изменённым глазам гораздо сильнее, притягивая к себе взгляд.  
— А где Вы чаще всего предпочитаете отдыхать, сэр? — поинтересовался между тем Хэнк. — Вот тут, — он обвёл рукой гостиную, и Коннор подметил, как с его ладони сыпануло несколько алых искорок, — или, может, где-то ещё?  
Мужчина разулыбался, гордо выпрямляя тощую грудь.  
— О, поверьте, уважаемый, мой дом после всех улучшений теперь приносит мне удовольствие каждым своим уголком! Но особенно любимое место у меня находится в купальне. С удовольствием Вам её покажу. Прошу.  
Он провёл их по коридору в соседнее помещение, и Коннор, снова пошедший за ним первым, замер за его спиной.  
Ванной комнатой это место и впрямь было назвать трудно: судя по всему, оно было сделано из нескольких комнат поменьше и теперь представляло собой череду небольших залов, в каждом из которых находился бассейн, гидромассажная ванна или купель. Всё здесь буквально кричало о двух вещах: роскоши и удовольствии, которое можно было тут получить.  
Огромное пространство было буквально пронизано сиреневым цветом, переходящим местами в розовато-малиновый.  
У Коннора буквально заныло в спине, настолько вдруг захотелось окунуться в горячую воду и расслабиться. Он даже невольно сделал шаг вперёд, пока не заметил яркое злое пятно прямо на краю ближайшего бассейна. Вокруг пятна реяли рыжие и алые искорки, и оно зашипело, проявляя свою форму.  
— А вот и они, голубушки, — хмыкнул рядом с ним Хэнк, а потом чуть подтолкнул в плечо замершего Коннора. — Что, пацан, не сталкивался ещё с суккубами?  
Коннор удивлённо огляделся. И в самом деле, таких фигур здесь оказалось целых три. Все они, похоже, нежились тут до их прихода в разных бассейнах, а сейчас встрепенулись и напряглись.  
— Ненасытное стремление к богатству и роскоши, уничтожение и вытеснение всех живых форм, кроме жертвы, любовь к старым цацкам, особенно всяким там фамильным драгоценностям, — довольно перечислил Хэнк. — Ну а водичка — так, позёрства для. Попробуй сюда столько труб протянуть и весь дом переделать.  
Коннор чуть сглотнул, замечая, как фигуры становятся всё более явственно женскими, а на их мордах проявляется оскал. Они поднялись, медленно окружили и оттеснили к дальней стене подошедшего хозяина. Впрочем, тот, похоже, даже не подозревал об их реальном существовании, снова уходя в привычный экстаз и истощающее его блаженство.  
Убедившись, что жертва остаётся в недосягаемости для магов, суккубы двинулись к ним.  
— Это же высшие демоны, — с некоторой нервозностью заметил Коннор, с двух рук сразу активируя защитные узорные щиты и выставляя их перед ними с Хэнком. Он помнил, что было написано в фолианте: по большей части, в борьбе с высшими демонами не было какого-то одного рецепта, их пронимала только сила, облечённая в различные формы.  
Старший маг утвердительно хмыкнул в ответ, сплетая сложное боевое заклинание.  
Его искры, всё ещё крутящиеся вокруг тварей, досаждающие им мелкими комариными укусами, активизировались, ускорились, нападая на демониц. Суккубы заверещали на разные голоса, пока одна из них не кинулась вперёд. Остальные с рыком бросились по бокам, пытаясь обойти магов с флангов.  
— Держись, пацан, — бросил Хэнк, и от него с тихим глубоким гудением разошлась алая волна. Потом ещё одна и ещё одна. Они кругами по воде прошли через демониц, и те остановились на мгновение, недоумённо встряхиваясь, оглядывая себя. Разорванные было пополам, каждая из них снова срослась в единое целое.  
Не прошло и двух секунд — они с визгом снова рванули вперёд, налетая на щиты Коннора со всего размаху и отскакивая от них. Он заскрипел зубами, удерживая и подпитывая заклинание силой.  
— Вот ведь твари, нажрались, — с досадой рыкнул Хэнк рядом с ним и ударил снова, заставив Коннора вздрогнуть от вибрации задевшей его силы, стеной прокатившейся по купальне.  
Суккубов откинуло к краю бассейна, и Хэнк немедленно кинул в каждую ярко-золотым колом, пригвождая их к плитке. Их фигуры начали таять, неторопливо расползаться по полу, и Коннор медленно опустил руки, убирая щиты. Он только и успел, что глянуть на напарника, когда его внезапно отдёрнуло в сторону.  
— Куда убрал?! — Хэнк едва успел оттащить его от твари, клацнувшей зубами у самой его руки. Он толкнул Коннора за тумбу с завитушками, одновременно оттолкнув первую восстановившуюся демоницу сгустком энергии. — Так, всё, сиди там и удерживай их чем хочешь. Идём на крайние меры. Выгадай мне полминуты, парень.  
Коннор кивнул, сразу же зашептав атакующие и боевые, вскидывая над собой руки, весь сосредотачиваясь на течении своей силы. Из его пальцев протянулись толстые паутинные жгуты, склеивая снова подбирающимся к ним демоницам части тела, скручиваясь вокруг них. Они задёргались, выпутываясь с верещанием, разрывая его магию с такой силой, что Коннор скривился от фантомного ощущения напрягшихся магических жил во всём теле.  
Он стиснул кулаки, и каждую из суккубов охватил удушающий кокон. Однако он осознавал, что удерживать всех троих долго точно не сможет.  
— Быстрее, Хэнк! — Коннор обернулся накоротко в сторону, где должен был быть старший маг, и тут же замер, не веря своим глазам. — Хэнк?..  
Фигура его напарника увеличилась в размерах в два раза, потемнела до чёрно-оранжевого цвета застывающей лавы и оголилась. На Хэнке как будто больше не было одежды или какой-то скрывающей мощи оболочки. Хэнка как будто вообще не было. Гигант с распущенными волосами ниже плеч, широким крепким телом и эрегированным членом, появившийся на его месте, тяжело шагнул вперёд к трём порядком изорванным коконам.  
Коннор, всё ещё сжимающий кулаки, сглотнул, почувствовав, как встают дыбом волосы, как простреливает его с головы до ног этой аурой, этой мощью. У него скрутило в животе и тяжело толкнулось в брюках. Он тряхнул головой, пытаясь согнать наваждение, и с трудом отвёл взгляд от огромной фигуры цвета запекшейся лавы.  
Гигант между тем подошёл к первому, ближайшему кокону и толкнулся в него всем собой, насаживая на себя и протыкая членом. Суккуб закричал ужасающе громко, надрывно, высоко — а затем просто лопнул, разлетаясь тающими прямо в воздухе брызгами.  
Две других демоницы забились с утроенной силой, но гигант был уже рядом, протыкая вторую, заставляя и её разлететься с таким же диким воплем.  
Третья рванулась из Конноровых плетей прочь, почувствовав приближение смерти, и тяжело дышащий младший маг, у которого сводило всё тело, с трудом, из последних сил сжал пальцы. Плети схватили убегающую демоницу за ногу, швырнули её прямо на гиганта, и та заорала, распадаясь так же, как и её товарки.  
Задыхающийся маг упал на колени, упираясь рукой в разноцветный мозаичный кафель. У него всё плыло перед глазами, и он с силой стиснул вставший член, пытаясь угомонить разошедшееся тело. Орнамент перед его взглядом плыл, заворачиваясь в узоры, пульс стучал где-то в ушах.  
— Эй, Коннор!  
Он сглотнул, чуть мотнув головой, пытаясь разогнать туман перед глазами, вернуть себе ясность сознания.  
— Да блядь! Коннор!  
Его вскинули вверх, встряхнули, ставя на разъезжающиеся ноги. Он сфокусировал глаза на обеспокоенном лице перед собой.  
— Вот чёрт, говорил же, в паре не работаю, — прорычал над ухом знакомый голос. — Коннор, давай, очнись! — щёку обожгло затрещиной, следом за ней обожгло другую. — Ну!!!  
Коннор посмотрел на него расширившимися потемневшими карими глазами, с который сама собой спала склера.  
— Да-а, Хэнк?.. — выдавил он из себя, следя за красивыми притягательными губами, говорящими так много разных слов.  
Он вдруг ясно понял, что хочет только одного — проникнуть в этот рот языком, узнать его, исследовать его, наполнить его собой, толкаться туда ещё и ещё. И он кинулся вперёд, исполняя своё желание.  
Хэнк, не успевший ничего сказать, ошалело замер от такого напора. Коннор втиснулся в него намертво, зацеловал его с жадностью, впираясь внутрь языком, вылизывая, засасывая губы и возвращаясь внутрь, так глубоко, как только мог.  
Коннора вело, но он чувствовал, что это не какая-то злая магия. Это — мощь, которая его так восхищала и притягивала все последние дни, это — то, чего он на самом деле так хотел, взявшись за изучение книги. Он втёрся в Хэнка всем телом, обхватывая за шею, цепкими пальцами зарываясь в седые волны распущенных волос. У него кружилась голова, и он чувствовал себя плывущим по воздуху ярким осенним листком, который так неизбежно тянется к земле.  
— Б-ф-лядь, КОННОР!!! — Хэнк оторвал его от себя с силой. — Грёбаная трансформация!  
Он, едва удерживая напарника на вытянутой руке, быстро прошептал заклинание и сдул со свободной ладони. Оно скатилось маленькой снежной метелью, окатывая младшего мага холодной и влажной волной.  
Коннор вздрогнул, моргая на него мокрыми ресницами. А потом ошарашенно отпрыгнул от Хэнка, отряхиваясь и шипя.  
— Чёрт побери, что ты творишь?!  
Хэнк одёрнул плащ, напряжённо осматривая экзорциста с высоты своего роста.  
— Вы только поглядите, кто вернулся в сознание. Пацан, я рад тебя видеть в здравии и трезвом уме, — отозвался он, чуть дёрнув уголком губ, но его голубые глаза явно не смеялись. — Ты уж прости, не рассчитал чуток, что ты попадёшь под влияние моей альтернативной формы.  
Хмурый Коннор, закутавшийся было в куртку по самый подбородок, оторопело огляделся после его слов. Купальня была пуста и тускла, хозяин в углу едва приходил в сознание.  
— Ничего себе у тебя альтернативная форма, — пробормотал он, выпрямляясь и с достоинством стряхивая последние капли с плеч. — Будь любезен, предупреждай в следующий раз, что владеешь боевыми феромонами!..  
Хэнк хмыкнул, наблюдая за ним внимательным взглядом.  
— Это не боевые феромоны, а одна из моих боевых астральных форм. Сила сродни суккубской, только с обратным знаком. Она обычно не влияет на тех, кто из реального мира, таким радикальным образом. Разве что только сознание выключает. Кто ж знал, что тебя так поведёт, вызвавший, — он покачал головой.  
Коннор сглотнул, с трудом осознавая всё, что происходило после того, как Хэнк расправился с демоницами. Он вспомнил своё неодолимое желание, жадное стремление к Хэнку, который уже даже успел вернуть себе обычную форму. Вспомнил, как его ломало, как накрыло наслаждением от одного только поцелуя, унесшего сильнее сексуальной разрядки.  
Он нервно передёрнул плечами. Значит, это было не просто влияние самой боевой формы, но и что-то в нём самом, возможно, его сила так среагировала на иную форму Хэнка? Или это была отдача их связи вызвавшего и вызванного, как намекнул сам Хэнк? В любом случае, эта мысль заставила Коннора поморщиться: потеря контроля над собой всегда была для него одним из самых худших кошмаров. А Хэнк — заставил его это испытать.  
— Я думаю, нам пора идти, — между тем, как ни в чём не бывало заметил старший маг, завязывая волосы в хвост созданной прямо в ладони резинкой. — Давай, возвращайся из небытия на землю, пацан.  
Коннора встряхнуло от этих слов. Он хотел уже было ему хлёстко ответить, злой на Хэнка как тысяча чертей, но осёкся, заметив движение рядом. Медленно подошедший к ним хозяин держался за голову и оглядывался с некоторым удивлением.  
— Боже, какая безвкусица, — пробормотал он, рассматривая каменные барельефы и череду бассейных чаш. — Что только на меня нашло… — он покачал головой и уже яснее посмотрел на Хэнка с Коннором. — Как, господа, Вам удалось что-то выяснить?  
Младший маг на короткий миг сменил зрение, даже не удосужившись на этот раз прикрыться иллюзией. Да, хозяин и помещение были чисты, а значит, их работа здесь и в самом деле была выполнена.  
— Мы справились с Вашей проблемой. Думаю, все пропавшие украшения Вы найдёте на своих привычных местах, сэр, и больше они не исчезнут, — коротко отрапортовал ему Коннор, чеканя каждое слово и сверкая на Хэнка сердитыми глазами. — Оплата на Ваше усмотрение, номер Вам известен. Идём, — скомандовал он напарнику, стремительным шагом выходя из чёртовой купальни и хотя бы так реабилитируясь за испытанное состояние.  
Хэнк приподнял брови на это указание, но всё же последовал за ним, кивнув на прощание приходящему в себя мужчине.  
Буквально вылетев за порог особняка, Коннор внезапно резко обернулся.  
— Почему бы тебе просто не исчезнуть? — тихо и зло спросил он. — Не сгинуть обратно в чёртов астрал, если ты и так уже имеешь его формы! Насколько ты вообще уже демон?! Не может быть, чтобы не было обратного заклинания, так ведь?  
Хэнк посмотрел на него остро и с неясной болью в светло-голубых глазах.  
— Потому что моя чёртова книга возьмёт за это твою жизнь, парень, — чётким, низким голосом отозвался он. — Я всё ещё человек и не питаюсь чужим, Коннор. Простого обратного пути не существует, книга пропускает только в сторону материи, но привязкой здесь является твоя душа. Я вернусь в астрал, когда тебя здесь не станет.  
Он замолчал, сильно нахмурившись, поджав губы, и Коннор стремительно развернулся, направившись к машине, не замечая, что старший маг хотел сказать что-то ещё. Хлопнув водительской дверью, Коннор завёл её с одного движения и покосился в сторону дома, поджидая своего напарника.  
Хэнк открыл дверцу со своей стороны и молча опустился рядом с ним, поглядывая на острый профиль, на горячие пятна на щеках экзорциста, на пальцы, стиснувшие руль.  
Он с некоторой философичностью предположил, что оставшийся вечер у них пройдёт довольно бурно, но даже не мог представить, насколько.

***

Первое, что сделал Коннор, припарковавшись и влетев в дом, едва только сняв куртку, — это создал нового голема.  
Копия безучастно воззрилась на него знакомыми серыми глазами.  
— Набери ванну на втором этаже, температурой 42 градусов по Цельсию, на две трети объёма, и стой у двери, — сухо велел он, игнорируя вошедшего вслед за ним и тихо запершего дверь Хэнка.  
Старший маг со вздохом проследил, как Коннор последовал наверх за големом, и стянул слегка помявшийся плащ. Сколько бы он ни пытался заговорить на обратном пути, Коннор отмалчивался и даже не смотрел в его сторону, только сильнее сжимая губы.  
Хэнк вздохнул ещё раз. Ох уж эта молодёжь! Подумаешь, немного накрыло и повело, и десяти минут в таком состоянии ведь не провёл — но обиделся, похоже, намертво. Вызвавший должен понимать, что их связь не может не обладать отдачей. Да, конечно, стоило прикрыть пацана от своей формы или хоть сразу лишить сознания, пока не полез целоваться. Но так что уж теперь.  
Старший маг покачал головой и направился в свою комнату рядом с кухней, прислушиваясь к происходящему на втором этаже.  
Он собирался проведать Коннора чуть позже, когда тот немного остынет. И если надо, даже нарушить его запрет и войти к нему. Хэнк ощутил тянущее внутри чувство, спирающее дыхание.  
Только проведать, убедиться, что он в порядке, вот и всё. Не более.

***

Коннора ещё немного потряхивало, когда он открыл дверцы бара.  
Судя по шуму воды в ванной, голем был занят положенной ему задачей, и маг медленно, всей грудью втянул в себя воздух, просматривая бутылки.  
Его любимая текила была пуста на две трети, но всё равно бы не подошла под нужное состояние. О виски и уж тем более о горьких ликёрах ему даже думать не хотелось, от мысли о шампанском и вовсе сводило зубы.  
Где-то было, где-то было… Коннор осторожно выудил из второго ряда тёмную бутылку вина.  
Испания, сорт темпранильо, сухое, трёхлетняя выдержка. Он уже практически ощутил во рту разливающийся терпкий многогранный вкус. Это было идеально.  
Подхватив чистый бокал, Коннор закрыл бар и прошёл к ванной. Он кинул короткий взгляд в сторону лестницы, но, похоже, там было тихо. Вокруг не наблюдалось и признака, малейшего следа присутствия седого мага — он специально глянул изменённым зрением. Что ж, это радовало.  
Экзорцист поглядел на бесшумно вышедшего из ванной голема.  
— Указание выполнено, — прогудел тот.  
Коннор чуть приподнял бровь, с подозрением осмотрев его с головы до ног. Два предыдущих не раскрывали рта, пока он не спрашивал их напрямую. Видимо, его эмоциональное состояние сыграло свою роль при сотворении заклинания, и голем получился немного более самостоятельным.  
— Хорошо. Сторожи у двери. Если хозяин фолианта попытается войти ко мне сюда или в мою спальню, мгновенно предупреди меня.  
В общем-то, он не ожидал, что Хэнк в самом деле попробует вломиться в его личное пространство, но ему хотелось приказать что-то подобное. Хотя бы так выстроить границу между своим личным — и старшим магом, посягнувшим на неприкосновенное. Его волю.  
Коннор заставил себя вздохнуть поглубже, заходя и закрывая дверь, оставаясь в тёмной ванной комнате один на один со своими мыслями.  
Лёгким указующим жестом и коротким словом он веером зажёг огарки свечей, расставленных тут и там. Просторная ванная, украшенная кафелем со сложным рисунком, озарилась тёплым тусклым светом.  
— Ярче, — приказал Коннор — и свечи вспыхнули, загорелись неестественно сильно.  
В комнате стало светло. Серовато-голубые стены с редкими полками и ютящейся в углах техникой сделали пространство как будто шире. Вытянутая изогнутая фигура ванны на металлических лапках по центру комнаты перестала скрываться в пятнах темноты. Вода, наполнявшая её не до самых краёв, золотилась в глубине подрагивающими росчерками в свете свечей.  
Коннор, снимая с себя одежду, аккуратно поставил бокал и бутылку на низкую тяжёлую тумбочку рядом с бортиком ванны. Глядя вниз, на воду, он медленно провёл ладонью по груди и плоскому впалому животу. Пережившее сильное напряжение тело устало отозвалось на прикосновение.  
Он шагнул и плавно опустился в воду, а затем налил себе вина на три четверти. С бокалом в руке Коннор мягко откинулся на спинку ванны и медленно, длинными тягучими глотками отпил вина. Терпкая жидкость разлилась по языку, шершаво прошлась по горлу.  
Коннор закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь моментом. Его мысли плавали, кружили вокруг сегодняшнего вечера, этого случая с суккубами в огромном особняке.  
Никогда раньше он не сталкивался с демонами такого уровня. Это было страшно — но он не испугался ни тогда, ни сейчас, вспоминая их горящие злой магией морды. Его кольнуло отголоском азарта, который захватил его в момент битвы. Азарта — и уверенности, что они справятся, что ничего страшного не случится, пока Хэнк рядом.  
Коннор почувствовал горькую остаточную нотку, хмурясь при мысли о Хэнке. Он отпил ещё вина, глубже погружаясь в тёплую воду.  
Хэнк, Хэнк… Его всё ещё встряхивало от малейшего воспоминания о своей беспомощности перед такой могучей, всепоглощающей магией. Да, все эти дни, с самого появления Хэнка в его доме, он чувствовал в себе жажду — ощутить эту магию, увидеть. Но не так, не теряя при этом самое себя! Не кидаясь на другого мага с желанием отдаться, боже.  
Он всегда, всю свою жизнь испытывал отвращение от одной только мысли, что до него, до его кожи, до его тела дотронутся те, кто ему не близок, не важен. Сколько он помнил себя с первых неопытных попыток в юности, он мог лечь в постель только с тем, к кому испытывал жажду сам, кого хотел коснуться первым, и это всегда, абсолютно всегда было под его контролем. Мужчины, женщины — за все его годы это были редкие, но ценные своей близостью отношения.  
Сегодня же… Сегодня, в этом помутнении, не было и следа отношений, близости, которую он так ценил. Не было его согласия, хотя именно он и бросился к старшему магу на шею — в этом действии отсутствовала его воля. Однако… Хэнк не был чужим. Уже нет.  
Коннор усмехнулся, отпивая ещё. Что ж, следовало быть справедливым: Хэнк не хотел направлять на него свою силу и сделал всё, чтобы привести его в чувство. Не воспользовался ситуацией ни на миг. А это значило, что ему всё так же можно доверять.  
Если бы это было иначе… Пальцы скрипнули по ножке бокала. Если бы Хэнк оказался способен на подобную подлость, создал этот момент специально — их вынужденная связь стала бы для него мукой. И он постарался бы избавиться от книги с её автором во что бы то ни стало.  
Но всё же эта его сила, принявшая такой могучий облик, притягивала к себе мысли Коннора. Он вспомнил, как Хэнк упоминал, что это не единственная его боевая форма, и Коннор почувствовал покалывание на щеках и губах. Ему бы хотелось увидеть и прочие, признался он себе. Очень хотелось.  
Коннор сделал долгий большой глоток, допивая бокал и отставляя его в сторону. Мысли плясали вокруг огненного образа, когда он сам был ещё в полном сознании и только его увидел. Внутри снова свернулся горячий клубок и медленно, горячо протёк по телу.  
Он резко втянул в себя воздух, проводя по груди, потирая ключицы и у основания шеи, вжал ладони в кожу. Его легонько тряхнуло от быстро возвращавшегося возбуждения. Тело всё ещё жаждало разрядки.  
Коннор закусил губу, опираясь затылком о бортик и снова потирая себя по шее сильным движением, переводя руку ниже. Пальцы тронули чуть напряжённые соски под водой, заскользили то по одному, то по другому, стиснули, ущипнули по очереди.  
Вот так, да, вот так.  
Рука скользнула ниже, глубже в воду, проводя вдоль живота и по коротко стриженным волосам паха.  
Коннор вдруг ощутил окутывающее его влажное тепло чужими объятиями, нежными и властными. Он откинулся головой немного сильнее, выгибаясь под собственной же ладонью, которую считал чужой, большой и сильной.  
Быть в чужой власти.  
_Быть согласным на чужую власть._  
Отдаваться в чужие руки, крупные, крепкие, знающие, что делать.  
Коннор тихо простонал, шепча заклинание, чтобы спустить немного воды, открыть тело для больших прикосновений. Он провёл всей ладонью по показавшемуся над водной поверхностью, потяжелевшему, выпрямившемуся к животу члену.  
Утратить контроль.  
Не потерять — но передать, потому что не отдать невозможно.  
Довериться. Открыться.  
_Расплавиться в чужих руках._  
Он сжал свой ствол, с силой обводя головку большим пальцем, отодвигая кожицу с тёмного от прилившей крови края. Он завёл вторую руку назад, к пояснице, чуть приподнявшись, скользнул по ложбинке пальцем.  
Быть захваченным в плен собственным желанием.  
Подчиниться тому, кому жаждешь подчиниться.  
_Сдаться._  
Отдаться тому, кто и сам теряет голову, теряет контроль, держа тебя в руках.  
Вырвавшийся стон показался ему особенно громким в большой ванной комнате. Но Коннор не хотел останавливаться в своих фантазиях.  
Его рука стиснула ствол ещё раз, жёстко, быстро провела по нему. Он толкнулся в себя пальцем, потом двумя — с другой стороны.  
Тихий хрипловатый низкий голос — Коннор слышал его практически наяву.  
Крепкое мощное тело — Коннор чувствовал его вокруг себя.  
Яркая, захватывающая всепоглощающая мощь — толкающаяся в него вместе со здоровым членом.  
Коннор застонал протяжно, выгибаясь натянутым луком между своими же руками. Из него выплеснулась струя, долгая и прерывистая, канула в чёрную воду под жёлтым дрожащим светом свечей.  
Он чувствовал себя почти сгоревшим. Нежащимся в раскалённой чёрной лаве, как та, что покрывала гигантскую форму Хэнка.  
Коннор прикрыл глаза.  
Это было восхитительно. Такая сногсшибательная, уносящая сознание фантазия — как будто сформировавшаяся наконец идея.  
Да, он готов был сознаться самому себе: _он хотел отдаться этой силе_.  
Коннор лениво приподнялся из ванной, дотягиваясь до тумбы, и налил себе ещё полбокала, медленно отпил вина, перекатывая его на языке. Он наслаждался вкусом и негой, чувствуя, как растекаются по телу остаточные волны оргазма.  
Что ж, это было неплохо.  
...Впрочем, это не означало, что он хоть как-то продемонстрирует это своенравному, слишком много о себе мнящему старшему магу.

***

Запахнувшись в халат и погасив свечи, Коннор вышел из ванной.  
Голем всё так же нёс службу в коридоре около двери, и экзорцист кивнул ему, подумывая уже было дать последние указания и отправиться в спальню.  
— Убраться в ванной? — неожиданно первой спросила копия, чуть выгнув бровь.  
Коннор замер, задумчиво разглядывая голема. Тот приподнял бровь ещё на миллиметр.  
— Да, ты вложил в него слишком много сил, вышел чересчур самостоятельный, — раздалось из распахнутой двери гостиной. — Он даже надерзил мне на упреждение, когда я сюда поднялся. Так что советую не тянуть с распылением.  
Коннор оглянулся. Дверь его ванной находилась практически напротив гостиной, и он обомлел, увидев расположившегося в кресле прямо напротив выхода Хэнка. Старший маг сидел, широко расставив ноги, в расслабленной, свободной позе. С его места открывался отличный вид на коридор, магического сторожа и… саму ванную.  
Его щёки обожгло, когда он понял, что Хэнк находился здесь достаточно давно, чтобы всё услышать, увидеть своим астральным зрением или даже просто уловить на тонком уровне. Чтобы понять, чем он там занимался — и по какой причине.  
Коннор скрипнул зубами.  
— Передай тому магу в кресле, что я в состоянии самостоятельно разобраться со своими делами в собственном доме, — холодно приказал он голему. Потом коротко улыбнулся. — И да, приберись, пожалуйста, в ванной.  
Он развернулся, расправив плечи, с идеально ровной спиной двинулся в свою спальню — так, словно ничего неловкого не случилось. Он должен был, просто обязан был держать себя в руках перед этим человеком.  
— Коннор! — Хэнк зычно окликнул его, отмахнувшись от голема, монотонно пробубнившего фразу хозяина у него прямо над ухом, а затем ушедшего в ванную.  
В его голосе младший маг ясно услышал просьбу. Она остановила его, заставила замереть.  
Хэнк помолчал. Он наклонился вперёд, опираясь локтями на раздвинутые колени, соединяя пальцы и пристально глядя на профиль вызвавшего.  
— Коннор, — повторил он тише, и Коннор насторожился, посмотрел на него чуть искоса. — Ты молодец, — Хэнк улыбнулся немного. — Отлично справился.  
Экзорцист прерывисто выдохнул, постаравшись это сделать как можно тише. Хрипловатый голос эхом отозвался в ушах, повторяя два простых слова. Он чувствовал, как слова Хэнка что-то задевают в нём, что-то меняют. Снова — что-то трогают.  
Коннор повернул лицо, взглянув Хэнку в глаза, и коротко кивнул, показывая, что готов слушать дальше. Тот слегка нахмурился и опустил голову на несколько секунд.  
— Прости за промах, — пробурчал он достаточно слышимо, пальцы его рук переплелись крепче в решительном жесте. — Я не рассчитал отдачу. В следующий раз я тебя экранирую от магии своего естества, — добавил старший маг и глянул исподлобья, ожидая ответа.  
Коннор чуть наклонил голову, разглядывая уверенную фигуру и хмурое лицо. Хэнк, решивший извиниться, выглядел насупленно, практически угрюмо — и это неведомым образом отозвалось теплом внутри него самого.  
— Спокойной ночи, Хэнк, — отозвался экзорцист с ровным выражением, скрывая свои эмоции, своё наслаждение моментом.  
Он шагнул дальше по коридору, неторопливо переступив по старому узорчатому паркету.  
— Коннор! — раздалось ему в спину, и он всё-таки не выдержал, немного улыбнулся невидимым Хэнку уголком губ, считывая нотку оскорблённости в низком голосе.  
Коннор обернулся.  
— Твои извинения приняты, — мягко отозвался он — и улыбнулся, исчезая за дверью своей спальни.  
Хэнк снова откинулся на кресло.  
— Чёртов мальчишка, — пробормотал он, покачав головой, и потёр лицо всей ладонью.  
Он пересёкся взглядом с големом, как раз вернувшимся из ванной и уставившимся на него с подозрением.  
— Иди давай отсюда, пока я добрый, — проворчал Хэнк и чуть прикрыл глаза.  
На его лице блуждала неясная улыбка.

***

После того вечера они как будто поменялись местами.  
Похоже, теперь настала очередь Хэнка наблюдать за своим вызвавшим, присматриваться к нему и его особенностям.  
Коннор вёл себя доброжелательно, довольно тепло, но всё-таки Хэнк не мог не почувствовать маленькую нотку отдалённости. Как будто раньше Коннор не то чтобы ему доверял, но был чуть больше открыт, тянулся к нему со всем своим обаянием, а теперь практически перестал обращать на него внимание.  
Сам же экзорцист, даже отстранившись от старшего мага, запретив себе проявлять к нему симпатию, не мог отделаться от ощущения ожидания. К его собственному удивлению, ожидание это не было настороженным предчувствием, но затаившимся желанием увидеть какие-то новые секреты старшего мага. Был в этом непременный оттенок запретного удовольствия.  
Другие астральные формы, сказал Хэнк. Эти слова, порождающие неясные, но яркие образы, то и дело всплывали в памяти Коннора.  
Были ли эти формы настолько же опасны, изливали ли они силу Хэнка так же неотвратимо, как изливала её огненная, увиденная Коннором несколько дней назад в битве с суккубами? Любопытство покалывало кончики пальцев экзорциста, заставляло его надеяться на подходящие случаи, как бы они ни были опасны. Наоборот, опасность кружила ему голову и раньше. Но теперь, в паре с Хэнком, к этому добавилась новая тяга.  
Об огненной форме Коннор старался не думать. Его попранная гордость всё ещё отдавала лёгкой зубной болью, и он немного морщился от этого воспоминания. Ему бы хотелось проверить, попробовать снова испытать свою силу воли вопреки всем доводам разума. Он понимал, что, вероятнее всего, снова не смог бы противиться этому проявлению магической мощи, направленному в настолько откровенное физическое русло. Подобная проверка снова стала бы его позором, и Коннор гнал от себя горделивое, ревностное стремление к реваншу, усмиряя уязвлённое самолюбие.  
Но вот другие формы… Они манили его воображение, одним своим потенциальным существованием возбуждая у него исследовательский интерес и задевая его целеустремлённую натуру. Это был вопрос профессионализма, как полагал Коннор, восхищения чужими возможностями. Шанс узнать что-то новое, а может быть, даже попробовать перенять — вот что его притягивало, напоминал себе маг. А вовсе не то порочное желание отыграться и проверить на прочность свои силы, которое вспыхивало в нём при воспоминании об огненной форме. Равно как и другие связанные с Хэнком желания… Он пришёл к выводу, что им не должно быть места в их взаимодействии. Ну а то, что творилось за дверьми его спальни, оставалось исключительно его делом. С этой целью Коннор в три раза усилил защиту личных комнат по периметру, сделав упор на плотность и непрозрачность магических барьеров.  
Он выжидал. Так или иначе, проверка силы Хэнка требовала не менее сложного случая, связанного с высшими демонами или мощными чарами.  
Как на зло, подобные вызовы им никак не попадались, и в последние дни они вынуждены были бороться с запущенностью в старых домах, грозящей их обрушением, исправлять чужие ошибки магической защиты, а то и вовсе чистить квартиры клиентов от мелкой надоедливой нечисти.  
Проблема освобождения Хэнка от фолианта, а значит, и самого себя от их связи также висела тридесятой задачей где-то на краю сознания Коннора. Ему нужна была какая-то идея, свежая мысль, и он собирал возможности по крупинкам, пока наконец не натолкнулся на что-то значимое.

***

— Спасибо, Найнс.  
Глядя на голема, принесшего Коннору свежезаваренный чай с горячей бриошью из соседней пекарни, Хэнк мрачно напомнил себе: не вмешиваться.  
Он предупреждал мальчишку об опасности. Он уже видел, как медленно врастает созданный искусственно образ в реальность, протягивает тонкие нити, клеится ими к дому и предметам, начиная высасывать жизнь из хозяина.  
Но отчуждение Коннора, его ясная демонстрация дистанции между ними после случая с суккубами заставляла Хэнка сжимать зубы и держать силы при себе.  
Почему-то ему не хотелось, чтобы гордый экзорцист снова обиделся на его вмешательство, посчитал это проявлением превосходства и указанием свысока. То, что к голему его создатель привязался, было весьма очевидно, и его распыление только сильнее испортило бы их отношения.  
Но всё же этот непрошенный и весьма прыткий страж вызывал у Хэнка глухое раздражение и что-то сродни ревности. Ведь с ним Коннор общался хоть и коротко, но свободнее, с лёгкой улыбкой. Тогда как самому старшему магу доставалась разве что ровная учтивость и безучастность.  
Исходя из характера и потенциала юного мага, Хэнк видел, что у него есть ещё в запасе пара дней, пока сила созданного голема не перевесит, нарушив баланс и опрокидывая реальность.  
Тем не менее, он с нетерпением ждал окончания завтрака — сегодня они должны были отправиться в заброшенное муниципальное здание, где их ждало весьма необычное дело, судя по описанию Коннора.  
На выезде они наконец могли бы остаться вдвоём, да и сам вызов, похоже, представлял из себя возможность проявить больше знаний и сил, чем при изничтожении клубкопухов и клопоножек, и Хэнку не терпелось выйти из дома.  
Самую толику, где-то глубоко в душе Хэнк ещё и надеялся, что это дело поможет их помирить так же, как рассорило прошлое.

***

Неслышно спускаясь по лестнице на первый этаж, к маленькой прихожей с окошком, возле которого скучал уже одетый Хэнк в своём приталенном плаще, Коннор неторопливо разглядывал его высокую, крупную фигуру.  
Хэнк смотрел куда-то за окно, по которому текли струи дождя, хмуро и грустно, глубоко задумавшись о чём-то своём. Его резкий выразительный профиль подчёркивали седые волны волос, собранных в низкий хвост, несколько передних прядей выбились, обрисовывая тяжёлые надбровные дуги и высокие скулы, едва доставая кончиками до аккуратной короткой бороды.  
Экзорцист прикусил губу. Пожалуй, он всё же хотел бы знать немного больше о том, что творилось в голове у этого человека из астрала, что таилось в его прошлом и почему он стал тем, кем есть. Медленно перешагивая со ступеньки на ступеньку, Коннор всё же решил дать волю своему любопытству. Он замечал взгляды Хэнка в сторону голема, замечал угрюмое молчание и молчаливость и готов был признаться себе, что скучает по тому нахальному и самоуверенному старшему магу, которого вызвал на свою голову в середине сентября. И теперь, когда месяц подошёл к концу, он всё ещё знал о своём напарнике и невольном соседе едва ли больше, чем две недели назад.  
— Не любишь осеннюю пору? — светски поинтересовался Коннор, натягивая до запястья чёрные кожаные перчатки и оправляя короткое серое пальто.  
— Скоро дата одна будет, — сумрачно отозвался Хэнк. — Плохая дата. С которой всё началось. Каждый раз как кость в горле.  
Коннор замер, осторожно осматривая его. Внутри вонзилась острой иголкой надежда приоткрыть хотя бы часть тайн мага, мысли о котором занимали практически всё его время.  
— Что началось? — вкрадчиво спросил он, подбираясь к Хэнку ближе, оказываясь с ним практически рядом, чувствуя, как его уже привычно окутывает знакомой мощной аурой, как она едва-едва касается более скромной его собственной.  
— Погружение во всю эту магическую хероту, — сухо хмыкнул тот и покачал головой. — Попытки вернуть невозможное. Повернуть время вспять, или же найти способ обмануть природу… Глупые попытки. Но зато мне стало всё это интересно, увлекло, затянуло. Я узнал слишком многое, стал экспериментировать, книгу, вот, начал.  
Коннор встал рядом с ним возле окна, с прямой как струна спиной, заложив руки назад.  
— У тебя ведь кто-то погиб, верно? — незаметно сглотнув острый комок в горле, отрывисто спросил он.  
Аура Хэнка вспыхнула ярко, болезненно — и мгновенно угасла. Коннора хлестнуло наотмашь как окатило холодной водой, и он со скрипом сжал кулаки, чтобы не сдвинуться с места, не кинуться стискивать широкие плечи прямо сейчас, наплевав на всю гордость. Он стоял ни жив ни мёртв, понимая, что попал в самую точку, и не зная, что вымолвить в ответ, чтобы унять чужую боль, чтобы утешить.  
Через несколько секунд Хэнк тихо выдохнул, аура снова засветилась неровным теплом.  
— Пойдём, пацан, пока утро, — он тяжёлым уверенным шагом двинулся к двери. — Мало ли, сколько там проторчим.  
Старший маг распахнул дверь, шагая за порог, и Коннор дёрнулся.  
— Хэнк, — звонко позвал он, и тот замер, чуть повернул лицо, показывая, что слушает, — до какой войны?  
Хэнк оглянулся через плечо, бросил на него как будто слепой, отчуждённый взгляд, и у Коннора сильнее прежнего сжалось сердце, он мелко сглотнул.  
— До Великой.  
Не слушая ничего более, он шагнул за порог, и экзорцист едва успел подскочить к двери, выйти за ним следом.  
Эти два слова стучали в его голове набатом.  
До Великой. До Мировой войны — самой первой. Это значило, что его давняя догадка оказалась практически верной — Хэнк и в самом деле родился ещё в девятнадцатом веке. А успел натворить все свои дела уже позже, в начале двадцатого, перед тем, как в Европе раздался выстрел в наследника Австрийской империи.  
Хэнк, стоя вместе с ним на крыльце, вдруг улыбнулся ему и шагнул под дождь первым. Над его головой развернулся невидимый купол, и он любезным жестом пригласил Коннора пройти вперёд.  
— Ну что, Шерлок, идём?  
Экзорцист поглядел на него, автоматически поправив галстук, и кивнул.  
Из-за узнанного, из-за новой важной тайны он ощутил, как невольно стал ближе к старшему магу, как всколыхнулся в груди старый клубок эмоций.  
Как бы Коннор ни сдерживал себя, утерпеть и не взглянуть на Хэнка снова, хотя бы коротко, чтобы срисовать его образ — с мягкой улыбкой на красивом лице с резкими чертами, с волнами волос по плащу, — у него не получилось.  
Хэнк как будто снова подобрался без спросу, снова стал ближе ему, чем Коннор рассчитывал или предполагал. Но на этот раз он показал не свою астральную форму, а свою душу.  
В памяти всплыл тот вечер в ванной, горячая вода и огоньки свечей, короткий разговор после того, как он вышел, — а затем все молчаливые короткие взгляды, провожающие его голема, все всполохи ауры, которые он чувствовал едва ли не как свои, всё царящее между ними напряжение. Его щёки опалило этими воспоминаниями, сковало его на короткое мгновение.  
Коннор постарался спрятать лицо, пока заводил и разворачивал машину, угомонить своё воображение. Он понадеялся, что у него получилось это сделать незаметно для Хэнка.

***

Машина притормозила у потрёпанного серого забора, за которым виднелись старые кирпичные строения, и Коннор глянул на смарт-браслет, сверяясь с компактной 3D-картой.  
— Так что за место? — поинтересовался Хэнк, с любопытством поглядывая на него и на навороченную техническую штучку у него на запястье, которая никак не прощупывалась магией.  
Коннор задумчиво посмотрел на виднеющиеся из-за забора здания.  
— Это заброшенный тюремный изолятор, — отозвался он. — Частный инвестор выкупил корпус и хочет его переделать под бизнес-центр. Но муниципалитет спохватился и потребовал извлечь какие-то оставшиеся бумаги.  
Хэнк проследил за его взглядом, оценил на вид выпирающий из-за покосившегося ограждения щербатый фасад. Простенький, с рельефной кладкой, потемневшей от времени в буро-малиновый, бывший тюремный корпус казался таким же безобидным, как и его собратья, давно оставленные людьми.  
— И чего? Не выходит, что ли? — он поднял бровь.  
Коннор медленно и с усмешкой покачал головой.  
— Мне позвонила менеджер этого инвестора, руководительница проекта, — пояснил он. — Сказала, что они уже три бригады посылали. Люди плутают по зданию, путаются, ни черта не находят и с трудом возвращаются наружу. Уже два человека пропало за неделю. Так что ей кто-то любезно подкинул мой телефон, как специалиста по сложным случаям. Дала план и все ориентировки. Обещала заплатить как целой бригаде, если найдём и вытащим.  
Хэнк кивнул и выбрался из машины.  
— Ну пойдём, что ли. Поглядим, что там за пространственные кругаля.  
Старая тюремная территория встретила их тишиной под моросящим дождём и шорохом гуляющего ветра по рассыпающимся асфальтовым дорожкам между корпусами. Часть зоны была отгорожена потрёпанной, но крепкой стеной и, похоже, ещё использовалась для каких-то муниципальных нужд, но большинство зданий стояло за тонким сетчатым забором — по всей видимости, все они были выкуплены в частные руки для новых надобностей.  
Вместе с Хэнком они минули маленькую будку охранника, которому хватило имени Коннора, чтобы их пропустить, и подошли к нужному корпусу.  
В тёмной кирпичной коробке, казалось бы, не было ничего необычного. Если не считать без вести пропавших людей, которых она поглотила своим пространством.  
Коннор коротко оглянулся на своего напарника и шагнул внутрь первым. Его встретила поначалу гулкая темнота, мелькающие прямоугольники света в разбитых окнах, шелест бетонной крошки и листьев. Скрипучая старая деревянная дверь медленно закрылась, оставляя только маленькую вертикальную щель у них за спиной.  
— Здесь что-то маленько пиздец, — задумчиво прокомментировал Хэнк за его плечом, и экзорцист быстро поменял зрение, оглядывая пространство.  
Всё исказилось в мгновение ока.  
Стен не существовало — прямо там, где они должны были быть, но они присутствовали сразу в двух или трёх других местах. Пол вставал горбылями, уходил трещинами и провалами, вырастал зубьями несуществующих поворотов. Потолок опадал хлопьями, создавая лестницы в неизвестное. Пространство налагалось само на себя, съедало себя и порождало себя.  
— Структура материи переломана и искажена, — с волнением отозвался Коннор, оглядываясь по всем сторонам, строго напоминая себе, где здесь выход. — Фактически, обломки держат сами себя, но и накладываются друг на друга. Удивительно, что пропало только двое, а не все три бригады целиком.  
Хэнк медленно потёр ладони друг о друга круговым движением, и с его рук соскользнул светящийся оранжевый диск, разошёлся по стылой затхлости широкого коридора, в котором они находились, концентрическими кругами. Старший маг подождал с секунду-другую, прислушиваясь к пространству, а потом покачал головой.  
— Что-то тут подломилось, видать, когда люди рыскать начали. И теперь едва держится, может схлопнуться к ядрёной фене в любую минуту, — мрачно заметил он. — Где, говоришь, там эти бумаги, парень?  
Коннор легко коснулся пальцами грязной серовато-зелёной стены с отслаивающейся старой краской. Вслед за его кожаной перчаткой потянулся тоненький голубовато-бирюзовый след, растянулся между пальцами в прямую линию.  
— Менеджер сказала, в одном из подвальных помещений было что-то вроде архива, небольшое бюро с картотекой и документами. Но увы, — он оглянулся на Хэнка, моргнул чёрными склерами с алым ободком, — я не вижу и следа лестницы в подвал. Её сломало одной из первых.  
Хэнк аккуратно переглотнул, рассматривая его магически изменённые глаза. Сколько они работали вместе, так близко и прямо Коннор на него не смотрел, как будто избегал контакта по какой-то причине или не хотел снова попасть под мало-мальски возможное влияние ауры. Хэнк видел его юную силу, пока ещё свернувшуюся внутри экзорциста плотной пружиной, но когда-нибудь грозящую стать огромной.  
Эту силу хотелось подпитать, дать ей направление, помочь расправить крылья. Если, конечно, Коннор ему позволит.  
— Я могу это исправить, — экзорцист взмахнул рукой, описывая ей потолок и стены. — Восстановить построение и структуризировать материю. Но мои старания быстро пойдут прахом под грузом прошлого этого места.  
— Да уж, пацан, с магическими построениями у тебя высший пилотаж, — усмехнулся Хэнк, — лично заценил. За сколько ты там мою диаграмму заново выстроил?  
Коннор немного улыбнулся. Он полагал эту похвалу полностью заслуженной.  
— Около двадцати минут с перепроверкой. Тут будет гораздо быстрее. Никто не ставил на тюремные стены печати и запрещающие орнаменты.  
— Давай, пацан, — кивнул старший маг. — Я помогу стабилизировать это старое дерьмо, если всё ровненько выстроишь. Уж минут двадцать-тридцать тебе выгадаю без проблем.  
С некоторым сомнением Коннор снова огляделся вокруг. Да, это была простая и быстрая работа, но взять на себя весь груз материальной структуры, выстроенной заново, выдюжить вес целого здания исключительно на своей силе казалось для него практически невероятным. Ему трудно было даже представить, сколько понадобится мощи, чтобы удерживать огромный кирпичный корпус со всеми его помещениями, лестницами, коридорами, подвалом и крышей — в одной-единственной точке. Его невольно пробрала дрожь при мысли о том, что для Хэнка это и в самом деле может быть довольно просто — вынести такое испытание хотя бы несколько минут.  
— Ну что стоишь, начинай, — ободряюще кивнул головой Хэнк и мягко добавил: — В этот раз возьму астральную форму без всякого там излучения вовне. Не волнуйся, не накроет. Я постараюсь даже не дышать в твою сторону.  
У Коннора мгновенно вспыхнули скулы, шея, уши, всё лицо. За добродушной насмешливостью Хэнка скрывалась явная тревога, вина за прошлый случай, но одно только воспоминание о его огненной форме скрутило внутренности Коннора, стиснуло фантомной судорогой мышцы в животе.  
— Не сомневаюсь, напарник, — как можно суше и холоднее отозвался он, чтобы скрыть душащее желание увидеть снова ту, предыдущую, форму.  
Экзорцист коротко и незаметно встряхнул головой, выдохнул неслышно. Он заставил себя силой воли сосредоточиться на задаче и шагнул вперёд, в сумрачный пустынный коридор, лишённый всякой жизни — настолько, что здание рушилось от её недостатка. Здесь не гнездились даже мелкие паразитические формы, не веяло астральной светящейся плесенью или липкой паутиной — им просто нечем было бы поддерживать себя там, где давно перестали находиться люди.  
Такое отсутствие нечисти было странным, и Коннор прищурился с подозрением. Всё же здесь не так уж давно, десятилетие-другое назад, мучились люди. Пускай они были преступниками, но всё же это была тюремная больница, куда не попадали просто так и где людям приходилось нелегко.  
Коннор медленно воздел руки, вычерчивая первые направляющие, новые несущие для покорёженного здания. С его губ одно за другим напевно, ясно слетали простые и вместе с тем такие чужеродные для обычного человека слова.

_Говорю тебе:  
Соберись из пыли,  
Найди каждую часть,  
Поднимись выше._

_Говорю тебе:  
Встань предо мною остовом,  
Ляг подо мною твердью,  
Скрепи свои стены._

_Говорю тебе:  
Срастись.  
Слейся.  
Восстань._

Пальцы, ладони в чёрной коже засветились, подымая невидимую пыль, складывая её воедино, сплетая атом за атомом.  
Линии, которые он чертил, становились всё ярче, отдавая бирюзовым, выпрямляясь, сгибаясь под реальные стены, прорисовывались одна за другой, в параллели и перпендикуляре.  
Стройная, строгая структура складывалась, прорезая собой искажённое пространство, и здание издало тихий, долгий скрипучий стон.  
Позади Коннора, где-то со стороны входа, где остался стоять Хэнк, послышался явственный тяжёлый хруст. Коннор не обернулся, доверяя старшему магу, продолжая плести магией новую, подстраивающуюся под видимую, реальность.  
Он кинул взгляд на основание, нарисованное им первым, подмечая, что его линии начинают медленно таять, и нахмурился, направляя в построение больше сил.

_Велю тебе — внемли.  
Встань передо мною.  
Соединись в целое._

Старый корпус застонал сильнее, задрожал у него под ногами мелко, но Коннор не отступил, не опустил руки, дочерчивая структуру, заставляя каждую линию дойти до другой, слиться с нею, завершить фигуру.  
Здание завибрировало, утихая, а потом как будто вздохнуло, замирая и отвердевая.  
Коннор перевёл дух, опуская руки, с которых ещё сочилась немного голубоватая вязь, и наконец обернулся.  
Хэнк возвышался над входом, огромной тяжёлой фигурой заграждая всю стену, упираясь в потолок шеей и плечами с круглыми буграми мышц. Его кожа стала плотной, серой, цвета старого асфальта, и отблёскивала тускловато на изгибах гигантского тела.  
Коннор сглотнул, присматриваясь, замечая в полутьме маленькие светлые вкрапления, прожилки по всей астральной форме: нет, не цвета асфальта. Это был базальт, древний седой базальт, с которым мало что могло бы посостязаться в твёрдости.  
Хэнк не обманул: форма и правда не излучала, не пыталась захватить силой разум. Наоборот, будто бы впитывала всё в себя, делая себя же крепче.  
— Иди, — прогудел каменный гигант, тяжело разлепив губы. — Время.  
Коннор вздрогнул и кивнул.  
Времени и в самом деле было немного, нельзя было задерживаться, пока Хэнк нёс на себе всю выстроенную им структуру.  
Он быстрым шагом направился к чернеющему проёму новосозданной лестницы в подвал, на ходу коротким заклинанием создавая себе световой шар.  
Бетонные ступеньки были теперь крепкими, надёжными, и Коннор невольно улыбнулся, спускаясь по ним. Возможно, если Хэнку удастся удержать структуру и та вживётся в реальность, здание и вовсе больше не будет искажать своё внутреннее пространство.  
Выйдя в короткий извилистый коридор, он повернул за угол по памяти: сейчас уж точно не следовало активировать смарт-браслет с картой, если он хотел вынести любимый гаджет из изолятора в целости.  
Коридор вильнул налево, заканчиваясь через пару десятков метров тупиком, и Коннор поморщился. Вокруг стоял кислый, гнилостный запах.  
— Ярче, — приказал он шару, и тот осветил простенькие стены, на которых кусками висели слои штукатурки с осыпающейся с них краской, и несколько дверей в самом конце, одна из которых и была нужным ему архивом.  
Коннор присмотрелся: все они были как будто уделаны чем-то, какими-то катышками. Тёмно-серые мелкие крошки под его взглядом зашевелились, а потом внезапно прыснули прочь.  
Запах усилился до невозможного, и Коннор поморщился, прикрывая нос рукавом.  
Ему в колени сзади вдруг стукнуло что-то круглое и плотное, и он едва не упал.  
Экзорцист обернулся вовремя, чтобы уйти от нового удара. Перед ним стояла маленькая плотная фигура, вся состоящая из этих катышков, отдалённо напоминающая человеческую.  
Перед глазами вспыхнула страница из фолианта, и Коннор догадливо усмехнулся: гнилостный дух. Так вот что поселилось здесь, в искажённой реальности, где не могли выжить даже астральные паразиты!  
Злобный карлик бросился на него снова, и Коннор едва успел увернуться, вспоминая, что писал старший маг в своей книге об существе. Дух среднего уровня, состоящий из местных нематериальных нечистот, издающий тот или иной неприятный запах и боящийся пламени. Он чиркнул ладонью об ладонь вслед духу, вызывая огненную дугу. Пусть у него не получалось так ловко справляться с этой стихией, как у Хэнка, но быстрота заклинания сработала в его пользу.  
Карлик заверещал, когда его порвало пополам, и Коннор, чтобы не упустить момент, скинул ещё дугу за дугой, поджигая гнусно пахнущие катышки, опаляя пол и стены, разбивая фигурку духа на ещё более мелкие части.  
Серая пыль вспыхнула как тополиный пух, затлела чёрным и попыталась разбежаться, рассосаться по углам.  
Не теряя времени и не ожидая, пока карлик соберёт себя снова, Коннор скрутил пальцы, создавая в ладонях сферу, и резко раздвинул руки. Сфера разошлась от него мягкой волной, выжигая и накрывая пространство коридора, опаляя остатки гнилостного духа, счищая со стен и пола его следы, догоняя в каждом уголке.  
Тихий визг нечисти оборвался и стих, и Коннор внимательно осмотрелся вокруг.  
Неприятное горьковато-кисловатое зловоние приглушилось, почти исчезло, гораздо сильнее теперь пахло гарью.  
Экзорцист поморщился, обтирая друг о друга ладони. Он прошептал несколько слов, и из конца коридора вглубь здания потянуло ветерком, дохнуло свежим воздухом, разгоняя застоявшийся вокруг гадкий смрад.  
Коннор невольно улыбнулся: это было одно из самых первых его заклинаний, которое он придумал ещё в пятнадцать. Всё же стихия воздуха была ему роднее и ближе.  
Здание тихо-тихо, едва заметно дрогнуло, и экзорцист вскинулся, вспоминая о своём деле и ждущем его каменном гиганте.  
Маленькое архивное бюро было буквально в десятке метров, за последней дверью, и он кинулся к ней, на ходу шепча повеление раскрыться.  
В комнате оказалось не так уж много дельного — стояли только два металлических шкафа, с выдернутыми по большей части полочками. В оставшихся оказалось то, что он искал, и Коннор быстро покидал все плотно сложенные карточки, папки и бумаги в подходящую коробку. На скорую руку укрепив её и закрыв крышку, он выскочил обратно в коридор.  
Уже перед самой лестницей на первый этаж, перехватив коробку поудобнее, Коннор услышал тихий стон. Он обернулся, заметив в проёме приоткрытой двери тёмную скрюченную фигуру, а в глубине помещения — ещё одну. Ну конечно же, пропавшие без вести люди!  
Подойдя сначала к одному, потом ко второму, экзорцист прошептал коротенькое заклинание восстановления. Истощённые мужчины потянулись к нему, и он помог им подняться.  
— Пойдёмте, у нас мало времени.  
Коннор дал опереться на своё плечо самому слабому, подводя их обоих к лестнице и осторожно поднимаясь наверх.  
Хэнк всё ещё стоял там, на входе. Его голубые глаза ярко горели, и он улыбнулся, увидев Коннора, повернулся немного с хрустом, чтобы пропустить пострадавших людей на выход, к двери. Те брели, мало обращая внимания на реальность, да и вряд ли могли видеть серого каменного гиганта.  
Они остались снова вдвоём, и Коннор посмотрел гиганту в глаза, уже не таясь. Эта форма, в противоположность предыдущей — боевой, разрушающей, — была как будто символом сдержанности, полностью контролируемой мощи, созидающей и устанавливающей уклад жизни.  
Он видел: старший маг стабилизировал выстроенную им самим структуру, сделал её постоянной своей силой и теперь поддерживал свод потолка без особого напряжения. Хэнк смотрел на него внимательно, готовый последовать новому приказу, если потребуется, готовый удерживать на себе всё, что нужно ещё. Его аура горела мощно и ровно прямо по контуру каменной фигуры, слабый свет из окон всё так же скользил по рельефным мышцам.  
Ноздри Коннора чуть заметно раздулись, от груди вниз потянуло волной жара.  
Это было прекрасно. Восхитительно и притягательно.  
Он не удержался и всё-таки погладил по огромному колену лёгким касанием, провёл кончиками пальцев по крутому бедру.  
— Я полагаю, ты можешь отпустить. Структура стабильна.  
Коннор посмотрел наверх, в лицо гиганту, и раскрыл руки в приглашающем жесте. Хэнк, поглядев на него с удивлением, нахмурился, подумав, аккуратно склонил к нему шею.  
— Спасибо, — медленно выдохнул Коннор в гигантские губы, ласково трогая их своими.  
Старший маг моргнул, меняя форму, уменьшаясь до нормальных размеров в несколько секунд и с трудом переводя дыхание.  
— Сорок минут, парень, — покачал он головой и хмыкнул. — Смерти моей хочешь, а!  
Коннор улыбнулся, лёгким движением руки стряхивая с плеч остаточные пылинки.  
— Ни в коем случае, — отозвался он, расправляя плечи и немного наклоняясь к Хэнку. — Может быть, разве что... la petite mort .  
Он подмигнул поперхнувшемуся Хэнку, поворачиваясь к выходу и шагая за порог тюремного корпуса.  
Старший маг только покачал головой, выходя следом. Чёртов наглец был несносен. Прекрасен и несносен. Ну что же, по крайней мере, он почувствовал себя прощённым, а своего вызвавшего — оказавшегося гораздо более заинтересованного в нём, проклятом маге, нежели тот давал понять раньше.  
Коннор, выйдя на открытое пространство и покрепче сжав под мышкой коробку, набрал номер со смарт-браслета.  
— Добрый день, мисс Штерн. Ваши документы у меня на руках, в полной целости, — сообщил он, смотря как охрана разбирается с двумя спасёнными бедолагами, оказывает им помощь. — Жду оплаты и места встречи.  
На том конце отозвался взволнованный низкий женский голос, и Коннор мягко, уверенно улыбнулся, оглядываясь на корпус изолятора и смотря в глаза неторопливо подходящему к нему Хэнку.  
— За здание не волнуйтесь, всё в порядке. Полагаю, больше там никто не пропадёт.

***

Знакомый викторианский особняк в два этажа, втиснутый между двумя старыми кирпичными домами, показался с высоты автострады в глубине выходящей из-под неё улочки, и Коннор откинулся на спинку водительского кресла, выруливая на съезд.  
Он прикусил губу, бросил на профиль Хэнка короткий взгляд. Вечер только начинался, и у них было ещё много времени.  
Пожалуй, сегодня, после всего произошедшего, после разговора перед вызовом и после этой ошеломляющей демонстрации сдержанной силы и готовности выжидать, он готов был предложить своему напарнику провести — может быть, не целую ночь, — но время до неё вместе. Сделать какой-то шаг, склонить к большему — настолько, насколько он сам это позволит.  
Вечерний дом встретил их тёплыми вишнёвыми красками, и Коннор улыбнулся подошедшему голему.  
— Привет, Найнс. Не возьмёшь моё пальто?  
Голем кивнул, хмуро покосившись на Хэнка.  
— Спасибо, со своим шмотьём сам разберусь, — усмехнулся тот, проводя руками вдоль тела и мигом расстёгивая десятки ремней на плаще.  
Он обернулся было, чтобы пристроить плащ на вешалку, и вздрогнул от вскрика.  
С пальто в руках Коннор едва касался кистей голема, и тот снова вскрикнул, отдёргивая их, но было поздно.  
Вся фигура псевдо-создания дрогнула, сверкнула, как будто бы теряя вес, на мгновение становясь прозрачной, и снова начала наполняться красками.  
Голема ломало у них на глазах, и его вскрики становились реже и тише.  
С окаменевшим лицом, стискивая в руках своё короткое пальто, Коннор смотрел, как искривляется его живое отражение, как скручивает жгутом тело, полностью повторяющее его. Голема сжало внутрь самого себя, а потом вывернуло, и он распахнул руки с последним беззвучным криком.  
Тело мягко осело на пол, под ноги онемевшего экзорциста.  
— Чёрт возьми, парень… — Хэнк покосился на чёрные кожаные перчатки, горевшие на кистях Коннора голубоватым пламенем. — Да ты же его структурировал! Буквально воплотил на тонком уровне без паразитизма!  
Коннор поглядел на старшего мага шокированно, перевёл глаза на свои руки с медленно угасшим бирюзовым очертанием, потом на голема, мёртвой куклой раскинувшегося у его ног. Тот не испарился, не исчез, даже не двинулся с места.  
— Но почему, Хэнк, — Коннор присел на корточки, с сожалением провёл рукой по волосам, ставшими как будто чуть темнее, чем его собственные, — почему он не стал живым?! Если я сейчас дал ему настоящее тело? — он тронул родинки на лице голема, приподнял веко над мёртвым взглядом и неверяще покачал головой.  
Хэнк помолчал.  
— Потому что в нём души недостало, парень. Твоя-то при тебе осталась, он не успел много насосать раньше и сейчас бы не смог, раз ты живой и сильный. Душу-то неоткуда взять, никого не убив, — сумрачно сказал он и отвернулся. — Я не стал писать об этом в книге. Слишком гадкая магия, чтобы за счёт одного — другого лепить.  
Экзорцист поднялся, сокрушённо покачал головой, поджимая губы.  
— Мне жаль было его распылять. Он казался почти человеком.  
Хэнк тяжело шагнул к нему, обнял за плечо.  
— Не стоит привязываться к тому, что не сможет существовать, — заметил он с потаённой горечью. — Как и жить тем, что уже умерло. Это дерьмовый путь — в могилу. А то и сразу в астрал. Уж поверь мне, парень, в этом энергетическом хаосе за всеми слоями материи делать нехер. Только зло в душе копить, чтобы прорваться в подлунный мир.  
Крепкая ладонь стиснула его плечо, и Коннор склонил голову. Он был уверен, что Хэнк говорит о своём — том умершем, из-за которого он стал магом, которого, как видно, всеми силами пытался вернуть, но вовремя понял, где следует остановиться. Хэнк не стал нарушать законы природы, чтобы обратить эту смерть за чей-то счёт, не стал пробовать — даже когда понял, что такой путь возможен. Он предпочёл остаться со своей болью.  
— Но ты всё-таки туда ушёл, в астрал. Запечатал своё тело, — вопросительно посмотрел на Хэнка экзорцист. — Сотворил это заклинание с привязкой души к книге…  
Старший маг хрипло и горько рассмеялся, похлопал Коннора по плечу.  
— Да идиот я был. По глупости туда вылетел! Думал, что к книге-то привяжусь, предмет мой до самой корочки и сильный, удержит крючком — и вернёт сюда, когда я там нагуляюсь, насмотрюсь! Может, даже сына встречу! А потом раз — и выкинет обратно на грешную землю, — он рубанул по воздуху свободной рукой. — А хрен мне там, Кон! Астрал своё не отдаёт. Сожрал душу — и всё на том. Книга не крючком оказалась, а дверкой в одну сторону, чтобы на чужой душе тут, на земле, висеть камнем! И только со смертью вызвавшего меня упрямца, прям с его душой в охапку, обратно в астральное дерьмо швыряет.  
Он отпустил Коннора, потёр себя по небритой щеке. Кинул на экзорциста взгляд, тоскливый, безнадёжно-горький настолько, что у Коннора, который никак не мог оторвать от него глаз, весь превратившись в слух, стиснуло в груди до боли.  
— Нету тут моего следа, пацан, и я медленно, но верно становлюсь астральной тварью. Вот сто с лишком лет протянул, несколько астральных форм себе набрал. А через пару-тройку сотен и вовсе одемонячусь, — голос Хэнка хрипел, дрожал, пока он выдавливал из себя слово за словом. — Жаль вот, книгу теперь не извести никак, чтобы ты не погиб или ещё кто.  
Едва выдохнувший от этого откровения Коннор отвёл глаза, не зная, что и ответить, и снова споткнулся взглядом о тело бывшего голема.  
— Хэнк…  
Мысль рождалась в его голове, он сощурился, ухватываясь за неё, выстраивая как головоломку, блок за блоком в единое стройное целое, просчитывая его слабые места и свои возможности, а потом обернулся на старшего мага.  
— Ты сказал, нет привязки. Структуры тела, верно? А голему, — Коннор кивнул на свою копию, с раскинутыми руками лежащую на полу, — как раз не хватало подходящей души.  
Он помедлил, глядя на тело и поджав губы, а потом поднял руку. Его пальцы обрисовали в воздухе зеленоватую линию, напоминающую знак бесконечности.  
Хэнк посмотрел на него, наблюдая, как Коннор сотворяет заклинание распыления, как наводит рисунок на тело, как последнее медленно истлевает, рассыпается прахом.  
Он неверяще глянул на юного мага, покачав головой, и присвистнул.  
— Да ладно, парень, ты хоть понимаешь, чем рискуешь?  
Коннор упрямо нахмурился, развевая остатки голема, очищая пол от всех следов.  
Покончив с этим и бросив прощальный взгляд на опустевшее место, он принялся с неторопливым достоинством расстёгивать полы пальто. Размышляя над словами Хэнка, над вскрывшейся наконец острой, болезненной правдой о его прошлом, над бедным големом, его копией, которой так и не вышло стать человеком, он не спеша стянул несколько потрепавшиеся после сегодняшней битвы чёрные перчатки. Аккуратно сложил и убрал их на полку, повесил пальто на резную вешалку из тёмного дерева, задумчиво сдвинув брови. После чего наконец обернулся к Хэнку, внимательно смотря ему в глаза.  
— Так больше не может продолжаться, Хэнк. Я не хочу погибнуть, не хочу попасть в астрал, не хочу, чтобы твоя душа там медленно истлела и почернела от его искажённой энергии. Мы можем вызволить тебя и отвязать от книги. Я — могу, — он улыбнулся ярко, криво и уверенно. — И пожалуй, знаю, как именно.  
Старший маг всё ещё не мог поверить своим ушам. Да, в предложении Коннора было здравое зерно. Закольцованную магию книги было невозможно переломить, но кто сказал, что её нельзя было попробовать обойти? Хэнк потряс головой, удивляясь, как только сам не додумался за грёбаную сотню лет до такого варианта.  
А потом напомнил себе: не с кем было пробовать. Негде было взять того, кто хотел рискнуть собой и своей сутью, кто хотел бы порвать этот порочный круг и изменить всё.  
Ни разу не попадались ему ещё такие самоуверенные, полные силы и бесстрашия маги, ни разу они не хотели на что-то пойти ради него. Пусть даже он старался оберегать их от напастей и не позволить умереть раньше времени, почти все они хотели познаний, силы, новых возможностей — чего угодно, кроме самого Хэнка.  
— Ты сумасшедший, Коннор. Просто чокнутый. Сколько у меня было вызвавших — ты всех переплюнул!  
Экзорцист усмехнулся сильнее, пожимая плечами.  
— Ты сам сказал мне, что я талант, Хэнк. Ну а я всегда выполняю свою миссию, — он подмигнул старшему магу.  
Хэнк поглядел на него пронизывающим взглядом, после чего сделал к нему один большой, но тяжёлый и решительный шаг. Он надвинулся на Коннора, припирая его своим телом, буквально вжимая в стенку. А потом наклонился к нему, взявши за подбородок, притягивая его к себе аккуратно, но самоуверенно, и экзорцист как зачарованный плавно подался к нему, потянулся вперёд, а потом со стоном крепко впился ему в губы.  
Коннора повело от крепких объятий, от обжигающего поцелуя больше, чем от старого испанского вина, и он обнял Хэнка за шею, сливаясь с ним, не собираясь его отпускать в ближайшие секунды, минуты — а может быть, даже и часы.  
Он был уверен в своём намерении и столь же ясно чувствовал: жалеть не придётся.  
Оставалось надеяться, что и Хэнк не пожалеет.

**Author's Note:**

> "la petite mort" - "маленькая смерть" (фр.), синоним оргазма


End file.
